The Time Has Come
by DisneyLover16
Summary: After a few months, with the help of Austin, Dez, and Trish, Ally has finally overcome her stage fright. As she takes a step forward such as being able to perform with Austin, a special opportunity is offered to them, but there are still obstacles to overcome along with a romance starting to brew. Everything comes with a price though; good or bad. Where will their lives head?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapters 1 and 2 have been combined since they're both short.**

* * *

The time has come. She was finally doing it; facing her stage fright. The brunette was nervous with fear, the nightmarish memory of the eating piano stuck in her head. It was one of those moments where you felt so many things at once. Excited, nervous, and fearful of judgment, the girl walked up on the stage; all eyes were on her now. The girl didn't want to do this, but at the same time, knew that it was the best thing to do to be able to perform again.

She thought, _"Get a hold of yourself. You had to do this sooner or later. You've worked long and hard for this moment."_

Clutching the microphone with both hands, she said, "Hi, I'm Ally and I'll be singing for you tonight, with my partner, Austin Moon." Everyone started to clap as they knew the show was about to start in the crowded mall. Austin walked up on stage, grinning at Ally, while the crowd made more clapping and cheers.

Austin said to Ally, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ally replied, "Yeah, I've come too far to give up now."

To the audience, Austin said, "Hey everybody, before we start, I just wanted to say that Ally," he looked at the girl beside him, "has come a long way since we became partners a few years back. She's become my songwriter and best friend. I wouldn't know what to do without her." At that point, the crowd "Awed" at Austin's comment, which also made Ally blush. He continued, "Along the way, I, along with two of my other good friends, Dez and Trish have helped Ally in overcoming her stage fright. This show means a lot to not just her, but to all of us." He paused for just a second, looking at the brunette again. "I hope you enjoy the show. First off, we have a song from a while back called _Don't Look Down_."

* * *

As the applause died down, and people started to leave, the young blonde turned to his brunette friend.

"Ally, you were amazing! I can't believe you actually did it! Do you know what we could do now together?" Austin said excited.

Ally said in return, "I know! I can't believe it either! We were amazing out there! Thank you Austin."

"No problem," he said. She went in for a hug, as did he. Then, they left the stage, meeting Trish and Dez.

Trish said, "Ally you were amazing! I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, I got footage of the performance, so now; we can upload it onto the website tonight!" Dez said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to feed my kangaroo." He walked off, the other three staring at him weird. It wasn't like it was any different though, the boy was always off with his kangaroo or gingerbread family.

Trish told the other two, "I have to go too; I have to get back to my job. My break started a couple hours ago." She walked off, probably to get fired from her job. That was typical Trish, never being able to hold down a job. That just left Austin and Ally.

"So, are you busy doing anything?" Austin asked.

"No, we can go back to Sonic Boom though," she said back. The two walked in silence, the air a bit tense for some unknown reason. They walked into the practice room, both sitting on the floor across from each other. The air was still tense between the two; it was unusual for them to be that way. Austin decided to speak up first, "Do you want to work on a new song? I think we're almost done for a third album."

"Sure," Ally responded. It was unbelievable. The duo had been partners for more than three years now, still going strong. Austin had already toured the United States, Canada, Mexico, and Central America, and was yet to tour around the world. Surprisingly, the four friends hadn't needed to move to California for Austin's rising fame. It was also unbelievable that Austin and Ally still remained in the friend zone. They denied of any affection of the other and refused to believe that they had feelings for each other. Trish didn't think so though, she saw the way they looked at each other and would always smile when they hung out together, smiling and laughing together.

The two partners sat down at the piano, throwing lyrics around and trying to come up with a melody to fit them. It was their normal all-nighter, just like the first one they had so long ago, when writing _Break_ _Down the Walls_.

Taking a break, Austin decided to bring up the memory. "Do you remember our first all-nighter? The one where we had to write another song for the Helen Show?"

"How could I forget? I basically thrashed the set because of my stage fright." They both laughed at that. It may have been embarrassing, but it was one of the first few signs that Austin cared about Ally, and wanting to help with her stage fright.

"There was also the time where Trish had to be you for my first radio interview." Ally smiled at that memory too. "That didn't turn out too well." Austin and Ally both laughed again; they started talking about all the times they had in the rise of Austin's career. They talked about the summer with the incident of Big Momma, filming the commercial for Suzy Soups, and Times Square on New Year's Eve.

Continuing through the pile of flashbacks, Ally brought up the first time of her performing with Austin, but as Taylor Swift. "I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I think it was a bit easier for me to perform then, but technically, Taylor Swift got the credit. I'm glad to not have stage fright anymore though. Thanks again for helping me out."

"It was nothing," Austin said, bragging a bit. "I'd do anything to help you out, Ally-gator." He smiled at Ally, a smile also forming on her face. The two hugged again, just like it used to be. Things have changed over the years for the better. Now with Ally being able to sing confidently and excellent songwriting, Austin's rising fame, Trish booking the star more and more gigs, and Dez becoming more professional with his music videos, there was no stopping the rise of Team Austin, or as it is now called, Team Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I'll be back with more soon. And just to say, I do not own Austin and Ally, only the plot.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

It was just another regular day in Sonic Boom. Ally was just writing another entry in her songbook.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today seems to just be an ordinary day. Austin and I worked on a new song yesterday, which is enough for him to complete a third album. I can't believe we've come so far! The only thing is, before working on the song, things felt, awkward. It was just so weird. It had never really been like that before. I mean, Austin and I were always comfortable together. It was just, different I guess._

_I still can't believe I finally got rid of my stage fright! It felt so amazing to be up on stage with Austin. I was actually performing as me, Ally Dawson, not as Taylor Swift or Trish pretending to be me. I forgot to mention that yesterday Austin, Trish, and Dez threw a surprise party for me at Sonic Boom. Dez and Trish were busy the day before and couldn't make it, so they planned it the day after. Plus, they were out getting last minute supplies as I've been told. When I walked in, there was a big banner that said, "Congratulations Ally!" My friends were there of course, as was my dad, and a few people who worked at the mall. _

_The best part though, was when Austin gave me this necklace. It was a star necklace made out of diamonds! He told me to look on the sides of the star, which I did. There were inscriptions on them. __**(1) **__They all happened to be three of my favorite songs. Well, I love all of Austin's songs, they're all so amazing! They were Don't Look Down, Can't Do It Without You, and Better Together. I can't believe he would get me something like that! I actually wear it all the time now. I'd never want to take it off. He's so sweet and kind. Austin's always had my back, and I'm glad to have him as my best friend. _

_Love, _

_Ally Dawson _

Ally closed her songbook as Austin and Dez walked into Sonic Boom. She saw that Austin was trying to convince Dez that zebras were real. **(2)** She gave up on convincing Austin and Dez that they were really long time ago; she guessed that Austin had finally seen a zebra.

"Trust me, Dez, zebras are real!" Austin said.

"No, no, no. They are not." Dez said back. "I told you, that those were black and white horses."

"Yeah, those are called zebras." Austin picked up a laptop and searched for pictures of zebras. He found plenty of them, and showed them to his redheaded friend, but still refused to believe.

"Oh, Austin. Don't you know that not everything on the Internet is true?" Dez pats Austin on the back, who seemed to have given up. Ally was just standing at the counter amused, watching the blonde and redhead argue.

"Hey everyone! Guess what?!" Trish came in excitedly.

Dez replied, "OH NO! Are the robot monkeys finally taking over?!"

They all stared at him weirdly. "What? No! Not that!" Trish continued. "Ally, please sit down. I have no idea how you'll handle this."

"Wow, Trish," Ally told Trish. "Is it really that bad? Or good?" The brunette was a little worried about her Latina friend.

"Well, Ally," Trish sighed. She never had looked more nervous in her life. Not even when she had to tell Austin that he wasn't performing Times Square on New Year's Eve, even if it was Dez that eventually told him. A smile formed on her face though. "I just got you a record deal with Starr Records!" The smile started to fade away though when Ally had no reaction. She just stared at Trish.

Ally suddenly burst out, "Oh my gosh Trish! Really? But how? And when? Why?" The songwriter was so excited, but yet so anxious.

Austin was observing the whole thing, processing it into his mind. His jaw was dropped, in disbelief.

_Ally got a record deal with Starr Records?! That's amazing! I can't believe it! Maybe now we can perform together!_

Dez was observing this as well, a smile was on his face. When he saw Austin with his jaw dropped, he said, "Close your mouth, buddy. You'll catch flies." He then closed Austin's mouth.** (3) **

Trish went on with the tale. "Okay, I along with surprisingly, Doofus over there, were able to convince Jimmy to sign you a record deal. He would have come and tell you more, but he was busy with his new client. So this is how it went."

_**Two Days Ago; After the Concert**_

_Dez happened to leave his kangaroo where Trish's job was, We R Toys. He was trying to feed his kangaroo, with dog food. The kangaroo, Dez Jr., was refusing to eat it._

"_Come on, Dez Jr. This stuff is really good." Dez Jr. just stared at the tall redhead. "Here, I'll show you how good it is." Dez took some of the dog kibble and put it into his mouth, actually eating it. "See, I told you it's good. Now try some." The kangaroo still stared at Dez, still refusing. _

_Trish had then walked by, most likely to get fired. She ignored Dez at first, and went to the front door of the store. There was a note on it._

_Dear Trish,_

_Where were you? It's been three hours since you were at work, and your break ended a couple hours ago. No matter Trish, because, sorry, but you're fired._

_Sincerely,_

_Clint, your manager_

_Trish told herself, "Eh, seems about right." She takes the note off the door and throws it into the thrash. _

_She looks over to Dez. "What are you doing stupid?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm feeding Dez Jr. He's not eating though."_

"_Let me see that." She grabbed the bag of kibble Dez was holding and looked at it. "This is dog food!" The two went into a small argument about the kibble._

"_Dez, enough, I actually need help with something." It was a bit unusual for Trish to call Dez by his name and not 'Doofus' or 'Stupid'. Nevertheless, she was serious. _

"_Can't this wait?"_

"_No!" Trish took the bag of kibble and threw it behind her. "Since Ally got rid of her stage fright and can perform with Austin, I was thinking we could convince Jimmy give her a record deal with Starr Records. I called him over the phone earlier on the way here, but he said he needed a demo or video of Ally performing. He said he already knows how talented Ally is, and would be glad to sign her, so he only needs something to watch to sign her. Now, I saw you filming footage at the concert and I figured we could give Jimmy the video tomorrow before Ally's surprise party."_

"_Hmm, okay then. I'll help. It'd be awesome to see Austin & Ally perform together."_

"_Okay then, let's get to work."_

_**Next Morning, Before the Surprise Party**_

_Busy getting ready for Ally's surprise party, Trish was talking on the phone with Jimmy. "Thanks, Mr. Starr. I'll see you in ten." She hung up the phone, a bit anxious. Mr. Starr was in Miami, and agreed to watch the video Dez put together with Trish the previous night. __**(4)**__The two along with Mr. Dawson had been setting up and decorating the store for the party. Luckily, and as planned, Austin wasn't there yet. Neither of them was going to tell them. They both wanted to surprise them at the same time._

_Jimmy Starr walked into Sonic Boom in exactly ten minutes after talking to Trish on the phone. "Trish, I'm here. Let's see that video." Mr. Starr was actually pretty excited; the idea of Austin & Ally performing together thrilled him. _

"_Sure thing, Mr. Starr," Dez replied. He was taking out the laptop and setting it up when Trish came by. She simply greeted Jimmy and waited quietly for Dez. _

_Before the video began, Dez introduces, "I present to you Austin & Ally!" He clicked the play button, and it began. _

_What Dez had done was quite impressive. He included all the lyrics of the song and animated them. All the colors contrasted, and there were clear and great close-ups of the two singers. Trish and Jimmy were both watching with amusement; they were clearly entertained. As it finished, they all clapped in delight._

"_Well, looks like you two have yourself a deal. I'll sign Ally a record deal." Mr. Starr said. _

"_Yes! We did it Dez!" Trish shouted out._

"_Wait," Jimmy interrupted. "I'll sign Ally a record deal, I already know about her talents. But, IF, she can write one song for herself to go onto Austin's third album, two more duet songs for her and Austin to perform, and one other song for my new client, and does it all in a month, ONE month, I will be able to get both Austin & Ally their first world tour." __**(5)**_

"_Wow, really Mr. Starr?! A world tour?!" Trish questioned. She pictured herself being in Paris, shopping for clothes and shoes. Dez was in silence, but imagining himself being in the Outback in Australia, hanging out with kangaroos and koalas. _

"_Yes, I mean it. Now I'll be back in one month. I will make sure to bring my new client in then. He is an excellent performer and I'm sure you'll be glad to meet him." Jimmy looked at his watch. "Well, I ought to get going, I have some urgent work, so if you wouldn't mind telling Austin and Ally, I'll be on my way." He walked out the door, but turned around and said, "I hope the songs will be ready when I get back. I'm looking forward to this." With that, he left Sonic Boom._

"_Oh my gosh Dez! I can't believe it!" Trish yelled._

_Dez said, "I know! Maybe I'll be able to hang out with koalas in Australia!" _

_They both went in for a hug, and when they let go, they smiled at each other. That's when Austin came in._

"_Wow, guys. The place looks great! Ally's going to love it!" Austin told them excitedly. He looked at the pair in front of them; they both had huge smiles on their faces. "What are you guys so happy about?"_

_Trish and Dez looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't tell Austin just yet. So they both said in unison, "Nothing." _

_Austin raised one eyebrow, knowing something was up. _

_Breaking the silence, Trish told Austin, "Come on Dez, we have to get more things for Ally's party." They headed out the door, but not before seeing Austin raise both of his eyebrows. Both of them knew he was instantly suspicious. _

_**Present**_

"Oh, okay. That's why you two were acting so weird." Austin said.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you buddy." Dez told Austin.

"It's cool, dude. I understand. Besides, we have a chance to go on a world tour."

The two did their handshake. "What up!" they both said.

"Speaking of the world tour," Ally spoke. "We should start get started on all four of those songs. There's only a month to work on them."

_We have to write four songs! Ugh, this was going to be a long month. I hope this will all be worth it. What am I thinking? It will be! I mean, we have the chance to travel around the world and perform for fans everywhere! This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity! We really need to get to work._

"Yeah, we probably should." Austin agreed. Ally grabbed his hand leading him up to the practice room.

_Wow! A world tour! After performing Times Square, this was my next big dream! This is going to be amazing. And the best part is, I get to perform with Ally. This is going to be a big step for us, more Ally than me, but still, a big step. Our lives are going to turn for the better._

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 2! I hope you liked the Trez moments that were there. And keep Ally's necklace in mind, it's going to be kind of important later on. ;)**

**1. I got my friend a star necklace as her going away present a few weeks ago. Instead of the song names though, it said on the sides: Glow, Shine, and Sparkle. **

**2. In Big Dreams and Big Apples, Dez told Austin that zebras weren't real for some reason.**

**3. In one of the episodes of Phineas and Ferb (I don't remember which one), Linda (the mom), tells Candace to close her mouth to not catch flies.**

**4. I know that when Austin wanted the record deal, that Mr. Starr asked for a demo and not a video. Even when Austin decided to perform live, I'm not really sure if he would normally allow a video. I'm going to assume it's okay. **

**5. I'm not exactly sure if Jimmy Starr would have the power to do this, but let's just say that he does.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Austin and Ally got to the practice room, they immediately went to work. The two did what they usually did, come up with lyrics and then find a melody to go with them. It could be the other way around though. They actually were able to finish one song, which is for Ally, in under an hour. It was called _Stronger _**(1)**, and was very inspiring.

On a break, the two brought up the process of Ally overcoming her stage fright.

Austin began, "I'm so glad you got over your stage fright. It took you a while to get over it, but in the end it's all worth it."

"Thanks, Austin. I'm glad about it too." Ally said. "It did take a while. The first week didn't turn out well though."

"Well, it was a start. You know what they say, 'The journey of overcoming your stage fright starts with a single embarrassment.' **(2)**"

"I don't think that's what they say," **(3)** Ally corrects. Austin smiles as they start to remember when Ally took the first step in wanting to overcome her biggest fear.

_**Three Months Ago; In the Practice Room**_

"_Okay, you guys," Ally started. "We need to talk about something really important."_

"_Sure," Austin responded. "Name it."_

_Trish interrupts before Ally could speak. "This isn't like the time where you had to move New York is it?"_

"_No, no, no! Of course not! I couldn't bear to leave you guys," said Ally._

"_Well, then what is it?" Dez asked._

_Ally takes a deep breath and sighs. "I want to get over my stage fright."_

_Everyone was a silent for a few moments when Austin spoke, "Ally! That's great!"_

"_Yeah!" Trish and Dez add at the same time. They look at each other for a second and then give the other a weird look._

"_Look Ally," the blonde began. "Getting over your stage fright is going to be tough."_

"_Yeah, I realize that, Austin." Ally said._

"_Especially for you," he jokingly added. Everyone laughed except for Ally, knowing that the very first time Austin tried helping Ally get over her fear resulted in destruction of the Helen set. __**(4)**_

"_Laugh all you want," Ally told them. "You know I got my revenge." The three stopped laughing as the memory of them having 'Kick Me' signs on their backs quickly passed their minds. __**(5)**_

"_Anyway," Trish spoke, breaking the silence. "I think I have a plan that'll work."_

"_Oh, alright then. What is it?" Ally questioned._

"_Okay, we have to obviously start out small. You'll start out by singing on your own in here, but we will be listening as you do. Of course, you will know that we're only going to be outside that door." She points to the door that led outside of the practice room. _

"_And then," Dez added on. "We'll come in one by one as you play in front of us, when you're comfortable with it."_

"_If you want Ally," Austin said. "We can have a bunch of stuffed animals in here." __**(6)**_

"_Eventually," Trish continues. "You will be able to perform in front of a crowd and we'll set up a concert for it. We can also have Austin sing with you if you choose."_

"_Alright," Ally finally responded. "I think this'll work. And I don't think I need the stuffed animals."_

"_You sure?" Austin asked._

"_Yeah," Ally said to him. It was pretty noticeable that she did need them; her voice turned high-pitched when she said that. She wasn't very good at lying. Her friends just stared at her, waiting for her to admit that she needed the stuffed animals. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I need them!"_

"_That should do it then. Let's get to work!" Austin concluded the Team Austin & Ally meeting. _

_Surprisingly, as time wore on, Ally progressed through the steps her friends had planned pretty quickly. Over the course of being on Team Austin & Ally, she had slowly gained more confidence. She didn't need the stuffed animals for long; they were only used for a few days before moving on to her friends individually. It had gone from Dez, to Trish, to Austin, and also her father. Her mother was also able to see and listen to Ally sing over video chat. Mrs. Dawson __**(7)**__ said that she was incredibly proud of her daughter for taking a step forward and gaining more self-confidence. _

_After the individual performances, the rest of Team Austin & Ally was able to arrange Ally to perform in front of Nelson's music class after school. Nelson's class was amazed at her performance and they practically begged Ally to come back; she, of course, accepted the offer. _

_When two months had gone by, the gang decided to have mini concerts for Ally in Sonic Boom where the public could hear Ally while they did their shopping. It had gone well, and brought more business as well. That had pleased Mr. Dawson, so he greatly encouraged his daughter. _

_The third month was almost over, and it was almost as if Ally had become a whole new person. She was still had her quirks, and her wardrobe remained the same; she just became more daring, more courageous, more outgoing. The Ally that was a shy songwriter slowly disappeared as a new, confident Ally came out of its shell. Soon enough though, the night of her first concert in the local Miami mall had come. _

_**A Few Days Ago From the Present, or, Almost Three Months Later From Where the Flashback Started **_

_Ally was backstage getting ready for her first concert. She was taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm. Even with all the practice, the brunette could still feel a few butterflies in her stomach. _

_Mentally telling herself to stay calm and cool, Ally told herself, "Alright Ally. You can do this. You've performed in front of your friends, parents, and customers in the mall. They all loved you. This is just the same thing, just a bigger crowd. It's not like I'm going to mess up. Would I? No! Don't think that way Dawson?! Just keep calm and cool. You've come too far to give up now. The time has come."_

_Interrupting her thoughts, Austin came by and greeted her. "Hey Ally," he said. "You ready?" _

"_Yeah," she said. "I'm finally going to do it. It's just…"_

"_Just what? Are you nervous?" Austin inquired. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm going to be performing with you anyway. I wouldn't let you crash and burn out there."_

"_That's sweet of you to say Austin. Thanks."_

"_You're welcome." _

_The two just stared at each other. They were face to face. Austin looked into Ally's eyes and Ally looked into Austin's eyes. Before they knew it, both of them were starting to lean in. Just as their lips were about to touch though, Dez and Trish walked by._

"_Hey you guys. You're on in-" Trish started when she and Dez looked at the position their other two friends were in. Their lips just happened to be a few millimeters from each other as they saw it._

"_Uh, are we interrupting something here?" Dez asked. Austin & Ally hadn't noticed them at first and hastily jumped backwards out of surprise. Austin had almost fallen when he stumbled. Trish and Dez still looked at the two curiously, wanting answers to what was going on. _

_The blond and brunette exchanged looks when Trish said, "Are you guys together or something?"_

_They exchanged looks again, unsure of what to say. Ally spoke up first, "Uh, no Trish! Austin and I aren't together. We're just friends. Right Austin?" She turned to her Austin and waited for an answer._

"_Uh, yeah. Just friends." It was evident that they were both somewhat lying, but they looked uncomfortable, so Trish let it go. For now. _

"_Well, anyway, you should go out there Ally. The crowd's waiting." Trish informed._

"_I'll be in the crowd filming your performance if you don't mind." Dez then walked away into the audience. Trish also walked away, which left Austin and Ally alone again. _

"_So, I guess I'll see you out there Austin," Ally said._

"_Yeah," he responded. "See you out there Alls." With that, Ally walked on stage._

_**Present**_

"I just still can't believe I was able to pull that off," Ally said.

"I know, you were amazing," Austin added.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They were sitting in across from and in front of each other. Then, they started to lean in just like before the concert. And again, when their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by none other, Dez and Trish.

"Hey guys," Dez began. "We wanted to check on-" Austin and Ally again, jumped a step away from each other.

"You know what Dez?"

"What?"

"We should just leave the lovebirds alone." Trish joked.

"Hey!" Austin said. "I thought we told you, we're not dating."

"Not yet," Dez and Trish mumbled at the same time.

"What was that Trish?" Ally asked. She gave her a look that said 'you-better-tell-me-now-and-no-one-gets-hurt'.

"Nothing," Trish simply said. They walked out of the practice room and Austin and Ally heard small giggles coming from outside the door. Ignoring it though, they started to talk again. The air was now tense as the same thing had happened twice and that they shouldn't just ignore something like this. But they did anyway. Austin decided to change the subject.

"So, um," he said. Austin cleared his throat. "We should get back to work."

"Um, yeah," Ally agreed. "Back to work." The two sat back down at the piano, doing what they normally did and as if nothing had happened between them.

They knew they had to talk about this eventually, but decided, not yet. The two needed to work on their songs for the world tour.

But to Austin, one thing was for sure. Over the course of the years he and Ally were partners, he had started to fall for her. He was doing a good job of keeping it a secret, even from Dez. Although, with them almost kissing twice, that subject was getting harder to avoid. Austin tried to deny his feelings at first, but then started to embrace. He, The Austin Moon, had fallen for his songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Well then, that wraps up the chapter. I hope you Auslly fans are satisfied. Not entirely, they didn't kiss. At least you know that Austin likes Ally now though. **

**1. The song, Stronger, is by Kelly Clarkson, which you should listen to if you haven't already. I don't own the song. Credit goes to Kelly Clarkson.**

**2. Austin changes up the saying, The journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step.**

**3. The quote is from Magazines & Made-up Stuff.**

**4. As you all should know, being Austin & Ally fans, Ally thrashed the Helen set because of her stage fright in Rockers & Writers.**

**5. At the end of Crybabies & Cologne, Ally puts 'Kick Me' signs on Austin's, Trish's, and Dez's backs to get her revenge on them.**

**6. I don't remember the episode for this one, but Ally tries getting over her stage fright by at first performing in front of a bunch of stuffed animals.**

**7. I have no idea if Ally's mom is married or divorced to Ally's dad. In this story, we're going to say she's married to Ally's dad. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before reading the story, I know I've written this in past tense from third person, but I think I need to change it. With me writing two multi-chapters at the same time, it gets hard to switch from present tense to past tense and third person to either Austin's or Ally's point of view. Everything will be present tense now, so just pretend that the previous chapters are in present tense as well. I might keep it third person sometimes though. I just wanted to clear that up, so I'm sorry if you got confused. I confused myself. On another note, with all the flashbacks, I also wanted to let you know what's happened so far, because there are probably going to be more flashbacks. The events so far in order:**

**All the flashbacks Austin and Ally talk about in chapter two. (Everything that's happened on the show.)**

**Ally says she wants to overcome her stage fright and the rest of the team helps her.**

**Before the concert, Austin and Ally almost kiss because Dez and Trish interrupt. **

**They perform and finish the concert and then go back to Sonic Boom to work on a new song, while Trish and Dez are preparing the video to convince Jimmy to sign Ally to Starr Records.**

**The next morning, they set up Sonic Boom for the party, and Jimmy comes by and is shown the video. He leaves and signs Ally to Starr Records, but not before telling them about the world tour deal. Austin comes by after and is suspicious to what's going on.**

**The party starts when Ally comes, and during that time, Austin gives her the necklace.**

**Ally writes in her songbook, and she and Austin find out that Ally is got a record deal and the world tour deal. **

**Austin & Ally get to work and almost kiss again, but are interrupted by Trish and Dez.**

**That is quite an author's note. Sorry about that. Now enough of me, it's story time!**

* * *

A full month passed by, and Austin & Ally complete all four of the songs. Even if one of them isn't going to be theirs, Ally is still proud and delighted to have written a song for someone other than Austin. Austin isn't too sure of Jimmy's new client. He feels that something is wrong; Austin claimed that he felt it in his gut.

"I don't know Ally," he says. "There's just something about this new client I feel bad about."

"Austin," Ally tells him. "We haven't even met him yet. At least get to know him first. You never know Austin."

**Austin's POV**

I sighed, because I know that she's right.

"You're right Ally. I'll give him a chance." Ally smiles at me, and I smile back.

I always love Ally's smile. It's just so…perfect. No, wait. She's perfect. I loved not only her bright smile, but her chocolaty brown eyes, her curly hair, now with highlights, her cute laugh, her beautiful voice, her great talents, and for just being…Ally. She might not be a cheerleader, but I loved Ally the most for being herself. I love- STOP IT MOON! Now is not the time to be off in Lovey-Dovey Land.

I didn't realize I was staring at Ally the entire time. She tried to get my attention, but I couldn't snap myself out of it. Ally just gave up and went downstairs. I followed her a minute after, and I see Jimmy come into Sonic Boom, so I move a bit quicker.

"Austin & Ally!" he shouts. "Do you have those songs done?"

"Yes, yes we do!" Ally says. She hands him the demos which he immediately listens to.

We all watch his happy expression on his face. When he's done, he says to us, "Congratulations! Looks like Team Austin has their first world tour!"

I cheer with Ally. "Yes! We did it Ally!"

"I know! A world tour! It's unbelievable!"

Mr. Starr patiently waits for all four of the teens to finish their bursts of happiness. "Now, I'd like you all to meet my new client." Jimmy tells us. "Come on in."

The person, who comes in, is someone none of Team Austin & Ally expected.

_Trent._

"Trent!" all of us yell, except Jimmy of course.

"Hey guys," Trent says as if everything was normal between them.

"Yes, Trent," Mr. Starr tells them. "I decided to sign him after hearing his music."

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish just stare in shock and disbelief at Trent.

Trent is Jimmy's new client! No! That can't be!

I decide to speak up first. "Mr. Starr! You don't understand! Trent is-"

"Austin," Mr. Starr interrupts. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure" I say. I accept and we walk up to the practice room and close the door.

"Look, Austin. I know about what happened between you guys and Trent." Jimmy begins.

"You do?"

"Yes. Trent confessed everything to me and so I gave him a chance."

"But Mr. Starr," I sigh. Give Trent another chance? He just used Trish to get the gig. He broke her heart. He stole our song. He made a video out of it. He became famous and basically stole my life. He doesn't deserve another chance.

"There's another thing you should know about him," Mr. Starr says. Seeing that Austin is listening, he continues. "Trent is my nephew, by marriage of course."

"Oh. Well…" I'm at lost for words. What do I do?

"Austin, I think you should give my nephew another chance."

What do I do? Should I give him another chance? What about everyone else? What will they think? Remember Jimmy is in charge of your record label. He can do anything with it to you.

Not completely one hundred percent on my decision, I decide to say, "I guess, I can give him another chance. But I'm not sure about the rest of Team Austin & Ally."

"That's fine Austin. But one more thing I need to tell you is," he takes a deep breath. "Trent will be coming with us on the world tour."

I stare at Jimmy again in shock. What? Trent? With us? On our first world tour?

"Austin, and I mean this in the nicest way possible. It's either you all go on the tour with Trent, or the whole thing is off. I'll give you guys some time to think about it." With that, he exits the practice room and the rest of Team Austin & Ally comes in.

"Hey Austin," Ally says. "What was that about? What'd he say?"

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to come on tour with us." Trish adds.

"And once we tell Jimmy about everything he's done, he'll probably drop Trent from the record label." Dez also says.

I sighed again. It's definitely a lot to take in and absorb. How are they going to take it? Plus, it's either we all go on tour together with Trent, or none of us go at all. What are we going to do? And on top of that, we have to give him a song that Ally and I worked on for a month to get to this point. This is probably going to be one of the most difficult Team Austin & Ally talks yet.

I finally say, "Alright guys. Sit down, we have to talk."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Trent is back! And remember, it's all of them, or none of them! That should get some of the drama started shouldn't it. Whatever shall Team Austin & Ally do? Stay tuned my Auslly fans! :)**

**By the way, I know I have two stories in progress, but I already came up with some ideas for new ones. I have nine ideas, but I don't really think I should write all of them. In fact, some of you guys who write stories can go ahead and take one of these and write it. But please, ask me first. Please don't steal. I am cool with you writing a story about one of these ideas; it's just you need to ask. I'll even help you with it if you choose. There's a poll on my profile page to vote on which one you would want me to write. ****Go on and vote!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Not much to say right now, just read. I'm watching Diners & Daters right now, anyone else watching it too? Or watched it? You know, depending on what time you're reading this author's note. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally, Dez, and Trish patiently wait for me to start talking about what Jimmy told me.

"Look guys," I begin. Sighing, I just decide to let everything out at once. "Trent confessed everything that happened between us to Jimmy, and so, Jimmy is giving Trent a chance. He also likes Trent's music, and, Trent is also Jimmy's nephew. And, Jimmy wants us to give Trent another chance. And one more thing, Jimmy is having Trent come with us on the world tour, but if we don't let him come with us, then the tour is completely off."

I see all their expressions change from curiosity and wonderment to shock, surprise, and a bit of anger. "What?!" they all finally say.

"Yeah," I simply respond.

"So, Jimmy knows everything that happened," Ally says.

"And he is Trent's uncle," Dez adds.

"And, if he doesn't come with us, then the tour is off." Trish finishes.

"Yeah," I say again. "What are we going to do? Can we really trust Trent again?"

"Well, I think no. He used me," says Trish.

"He did confess to Jimmy though," Ally argues.

"But he stole our song and made a video out of it to become famous," Dez also adds.

"I did too," I guiltily respond. "Trent is Jimmy's nephew also," I include.

"What does that have to do with anything?" retorts Trish.

Ally says for me, "They're related, so Jimmy and Trent might have a somewhat close relationship. Plus, Jimmy probably knows Trent better than we do so,"

Trish scoffs. "Please, we already know what Trent is like. He is a lying, cheating, and no good jerk."

"Yeah, but he may not act that way around his family," Dez argues.

I sigh again. Why does this have to be so difficult? "Maybe we should just give Trent another chance." I admit.

"But Austin," Trish tries to argue.

"No, Trish," Ally interrupts. "Austin may be onto something." We all let her continue on. "We've all come too far to let someone like Trent come in between us taking another step in advancing Team Austin."

"Team Austin & Ally," I correct, putting emphasis on Ally's name.

"Right," Ally blushes a bit. "But anyway, are we really going to let a world tour go because of what happened with that jerk? All of us have worked too hard to get to where we are, and we can't just throw away an opportunity like this."

Trish looks at Ally, knowing that she is probably right.

"Besides," I also add. "We already know that we should probably keep an eye on Trent, so maybe it won't be bad."

"I suppose you're right. I'm not saying we give Trent another chance, but I think we can manage a world tour with him." Trish finishes and admits.

"Alright, that should do it then," Dez completes. "We'll let Trent come on tour with us."

We conclude our Team Austin and Trish and Dez leave. Sonic Boom is pretty empty again, which leaves Ally and I alone to talk. I feel like I should bring up what almost happened a month ago, us almost kissing, twice. I mean, we're going to be busy once we're on tour so might as well do it now.

"So, Ally, um..." I clear my voice before continuing. How should I start this? "Do you remember what happened around a month ago? Or rather, what almost happened?"

Ally looks at me like I'm crazy, until she realizes what I'm talking about. "Oh, yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I just thought we needed to talk about that."

"Austin, I don't want things to change between us. I really don't want to jeopardize our friendship and partnership."

I feel a bit disappointed. She probably doesn't like me like I like her. Just as friends. "Oh, okay. I just wanted to clear things up. Because, we," I start to hurt inside about what I'm about to say. "We just can't be together. It would just get in the way of our music career."

"Well, yeah," Ally agrees. More disappointment is brought into me, seeing that she would never like me. We're just friends, and will only be just friends.

I try to lie to get her to think that I agree, even though I really don't. "Good. I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship either." Putting on my smile, I see her smile back at me. Oh, how I wished to be with her.

Changing the subject, I decide to bring up our interview for next week before leaving in a month. "So, Ally, Trish booked us an interview on TV before going on the tour." I had already called Jimmy after the Team Austin & Ally talk to let him know that we'd "give Trent another chance" so that we could go on our world tour.

"Really? Which show?"

"The Helen show."

"The Helen show? I'm a bit surprised. Do they know that I'm coming back? Aren't they worried I'll destroy their set again?"

I giggle on her mini rant. "It's not a problem Ally. Trish cleared everything up with the crew. Now that you don't have stage fright, you should be fine."

"Alright."

"Cool, look I have to go Ally. I'll see you around." I excuse myself. I just wanted to do some thinking for a bit.

"Okay, I'll see you around too Austin." Ally sendoffs.

I head out of Sonic Boom, and go home, with a certain someone on my mind.

**Ally's POV**

Seeing that no one is in Sonic Boom, and that Austin left, I take out my songbook and write another entry in it.

_Dear Songbook,_

_So…Trent is coming with us on our world tour which I'm excited about. I guess we could give him another chance. Besides, we all are obviously going to keep an eye on him. Other than that though, I really can't wait for our first world tour! I can imagine it now! Going to Paris, Sydney, Beijing, New York, Tokyo, and so much more! I really can't wait!_

_Austin and I finally talked about our two almost kisses. I'm glad that we both agreed to be just friends as to not put our partnership and friendship in trouble. It's not like I'd like Austin as more than a friend anyway. I don't think he'd like me either. I have no idea what overcame us in those almost kisses though. Was it a "just in the moment" thing? Or maybe something more? What if Trish and Dez hadn't interrupted? What would've happened? Would we have started dating? Would things have stayed the same? Great…I'm confusing myself with more questions. I remember the necklace that Austin gave me at my surprise party. Does it mean actually mean anything in a romantic sort of way? I honestly have no idea. I'm still glad he gave it to me. It really means a lot to me. _

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson_

I close my songbook, and just think a bit. Would it ever be possible for Austin and me to be a "thing"? We're total opposites, except that I can perform with him now. Well, maybe not total opposites anymore, but we still like different things. It just wouldn't work out. Plus, it's not like I'd ever fall for him? He may be a star now, with that hair he can flip, that fresh summer breeze, his kind eyes, his great voice, his- NO! You cannot fall for Austin, Ally Dawson! Can I? Would he ever fall for someone like me?

* * *

**Yay! They're going on the world tour! But Trent is coming with them... Well, like Ally said, they've come too far to let something like this go now. It also looks like Ally has some confused feelings about Austin at the moment. They'll be starting the tour soon, but first, they're going to have the interview Austin mentioned. There's only a couple more chapters until the tour. **

**I apologize for this, but this may be the last time I'll update for a while, because of school. I'll try to write the next chapter on the weekend, but I still get homework over the weekend.**

**Remember that the future story poll is on my profile page. Go on and vote!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...I'm a little disappointed about the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I really want to know what you guys think. I guess that's all I have to say except, enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was backstage with Ally waiting to go on the Helen Show. I still remember when Ally, Dez, Trish, and I were standing here before I went on to sing Break Down the Walls as if it was yesterday. **(1) **I'm not planning on performing on anything this time, but if I do need to perform, I'll probably just sing one of our new songs.

I heard the voice over the intercom which was a mini cue for us to get ready to come on. Ally and I were going to be the only ones talking with Dez and Trish still backstage. There's no doubt that there will be some joke about Ally thrashing the stage and someone afraid it'll happen again. Trish informed them about Ally overcoming it though, so everything should be all good.

"And we're back!" Helen said. "Today we have the singer and songwriter, the peanut butter and jelly, the two peas in a pod, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" Ally and I walked up on stage and sat down as the crowd applauded for our appearance.

When the audience settles down, Helen starts speaking. "So, Austin, Ally, it's been a while since you were last here. What's happened since then?"

"Well," I begin. "There's a lot. Um, a few years ago, I was signed to Starr Records, had my first album released, performed Times Square on New Year's Eve, and then I had a second album released."

I let Ally continue. "We've also completed a third album which is yet to be released to you all, and…" She pauses there, and I know exactly what Ally's going to say next. "We're going to be going on our first world tour!" The audience immediately bursts into excitement again as I see people with smiles on their faces cheering and others yelling things I couldn't really understand. I heard a bunch of girls screaming "I love you Austin!", but that's pretty much all I could comprehend.

"Wow! A world tour! That's awesome guys!" Helen responds. "When are you guys going?"

"I think we'll be starting in a few weeks," Ally answers.

"Ah, okay then. Looks like it won't be that long before you all head off."

"Yeah," I add on. "We're really excited about this. This is a really big step for Team Austin."

"It should be. You'll be singing for the fans you both have all over the world. Speaking of singing and performing, Ally, I've noticed that you've overcome your stage fright."

"Of course! You can tell because I haven't thrashed the set like last time." We all laugh at that, including Ally and Helen, and I'm a bit surprised she took it jokingly. "I actually overcame it only; I think a month or so ago. I'm actually going to be performing with Austin on the tour."

"Yeah, it's going to be amazing singing with Ally during the tour. She has some songs for her to sing also."

"That's amazing Ally!" Ally just nods in response. "I guess we'll be able to see the both of you performing!"

Me and Ally look at each other and smile when Helen brings up something that the neither of us were expecting. "Moving on, I'm wondering a bit if there's anything going on between two."

Ally and I quickly glance at each other, unsure of what to say to everyone. My brunette friend speaks up first, "Oh, we're just friends Helen."

"Really? I may be wrong, but it just seems like there's something that we don't know about. Any words Austin?"

"Trust us," I quickly reply. "We're not dating or anything, Ally and I are just friends."

"Hmm…okay. I'll let that go," Helen says. "Well, is there anything else that you'd like to share with us?"

"Well…there is someone else coming with us on tour to perform," Ally says. Before Helen has the chance who it is though, I remember that Jimmy told me to keep Trent a secret for some reason.

"It's a surprise though, so we can't tell you yet. But, you'll find out soon enough." I say.

"Oh, a surprise performer, huh? I'd try to figure out who it is, but I'm afraid we're out of time. Let's have a hand for Austin and Ally!"

The audience again cheers for Ally and I as we stand up, bow and walk off stage to head on home. Going on world tour is going to be the best time ever! I cannot wait to be out of Miami! Not that I don't like Miami or anything, but I really wanted to sing and dance somewhere else other than our local mall. Being able to perform with Ally has been a great experience for me, and I couldn't wait to do it even more. We only have a few weeks left, so I begin packing a few things even though I still have a lot of time for that. I wanted to be ready for this though, so I actually decide to do some chores for myself. Although, it got really boring, so I lie on my bed and just think.

This is going to be amazing! Why couldn't time go any faster? I just want to be traveling around the world already! The fact that Trent is coming isn't even bugging me anymore, which is a good thing, but I know that I still need to keep an eye on him. Even with that guy, we are going to have the best time ever!

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin and I are up in the practice room talking, almost ready to start our world tour. Once we started, it was going to be a long time before we come back. We'll be going to nearly all the popular cities and countries around the world, so I think it might even be almost a whole year before being back at Sonic Boom.

"So this is it," Austin speaks. "This is our last time in the practice room before tour. I'm really going to miss this place."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm going to miss this place too." I sit on the piano bench and Austin sits down beside me. I start to play one more time and play one of our old duet songs we'll be singing on the tour, Face to Face. **(2) **Jessie may have been the one to originally sing the song with Austin, but he insisted that I could do the duet with him.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." _

We finished singing the song and I heard my dad call us down to go now. Wow, this is really it. I still couldn't believe the fact of leaving Sonic Boom. The thought of not going passed through my head, but I quickly brushed that away because I knew that we should go.

"Well, we should probably get going," Austin says. We both get up and walk over to the door. My blond friend opens up the door and the both of us look around the room, and think of all the great memories we've had.

I pretty much imagined and relived the great times we had in the practice room. There were those times where we wrote our songs, the time that Austin performed It's Me, It's You, **(3)** the time that I admitted to wanting to overcome stage fright, the time we talked about our tour, and even the time when Austin eavesdropped on me singing Double Take. **(4)**

To be honest, I was glad that Austin kind of stole my song, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have become famous and gone on The Helen Show, I wouldn't have confronted on him, we wouldn't have written another song, and most importantly, we wouldn't have formed our partnership. And if we didn't have that partnership, the two of us wouldn't be standing right here, looking at the place that started it all. I've always wondered where I would be right now if it wasn't for Austin. Certainly not about to be going on a world tour, that's for sure, or being a songwriter for an overnight internet sensation either.

My dad calls us down again, and I say to Austin, "You ready to go Austin?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," he casually answers.

We both take one last look around our beloved practice room and head down the stairs.

The actual Sonic Boom store held great memories as well. Every time Trish would bring us news whether it was about her latest job or if she booked an event for Austin was something to always cherish. Plus, you could consider this was originally where the story of Team Austin & Ally started. I still remember the day Austin came into the store with corn dogs in his hands and began playing the drums. I had never imagined that that day would change my life for the better. I probably wouldn't even be over my stage fright if it wasn't for my three best friends.

Austin and I also took a long lasting look around our second home, Sonic Boom. As we walked out the doors of the store, I took one last quick glance at Sonic Boom, and get in the limo.

"This is it Ally," Austin says to me in the limo. "We're finally living the next big dream." I just smile at him, still slightly thinking that all of this is just a dream. "And you know what the best part of this whole thing is?"

"What?" I ask.

"That I get to have you by my side the whole ride." I blush a little bit at his comment.

"Aww…thanks Austin. I feel the exact same way. I wouldn't even be in a limo if it wasn't for you." Now it's his turn to blush at my comment.

"Thanks Ally, but you know you're the one who brought us here."

I'm touched at what he says, but in my heart, that's not entirely true. "Well, I may have played a big role on the team, but all of us worked together to get us where we are right now." My blonde haired friend smiles at me, knowing that I'm right.

For a while I stare out the window, and think that this really is the next big dream. Not the dream that we're going on our first world tour, but that I am able to stand up and be just like Austin. It truly is a dream, the dream that I've wished for since becoming partners with Austin.

* * *

**They're finally going to start the tour! And with Trent having Trent along the way, something is bound to happen! **

**1. Austin & Ally write Break Down the Walls in Rockers & Writers.**

**2. Face to Face is from Big Dreams & Big Apples.**

**3. From Zaliens & Cloud W****atchers.**

**4. Once again, from Rockers & Writers.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a pretty long chapter. It's time to slow down the story. I feel that what's been happening is just going too fast. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Being on tour is the best thing ever. It's only been a month, and things are so awesome. Obviously, I incredibly miss being in the practice room in Sonic Boom in Miami so much, but I would never miss a tour for the world.

Every concert Austin and I go to is exciting and energetic. You could literally feel the energy up in the air. We'd both feel the adrenaline rushing through our bodies so that we'd be pumped when we enter the stage. Plus, both Austin and I got kind of nervous. Yes, that's right, the Austin Moon got nervous. Luckily, everything would turn out great. The fans were constantly screaming out our names whenever we performed. Just our mere presence brought out their fan-girling and hectic side. I had never seen more people so happy to see us in their lives. Even when I sang alone, I noticed the bright and thrilled smiles written on the faces of the audience. Getting over my stage fright is definitely one of the best things I have ever done. It's really paying off.

On another note, Trent currently isn't a problem, which is a good thing. He's actually been really nice to all of us. I can tell that the crowd enjoys his small performance to my surprise (Trent only has one song, which was written by me, and that's the only one he can perform). Trish has also gotten over the issues she's had with Trent, and they're starting to hang out more and more. It is a good thing to not always see my Latina friend glaring at him all the time. Although, this had been somewhat of a bad effect on Dez; he's looked a little depressed lately. Weird, right? He doesn't talk or act as himself as much as he usually does. That is starting to concern me, especially since I've gotten to know Dez over the years. I suppose I'll let it go for now and help him later. Austin will be there for him; they've been friends longer than Austin and I have clearly.

We're almost done touring the U.S. and we've only hit major cities with the exception of a few minor ones. In addition, I don't think we'll be spending a lot of time in Canada or Mexico, but eventually, it'll be off to South America. I had never even thought of the idea of Austin having fans in places like Brazil, Venezuela, or Chile. If I remember correctly, English is a required course for students there. There aren't many famous cities in South America either, so not a lot of time will be spent there. Most of our tour will be spent in Europe, and I don't mind that; I've always wanted to visit Europe. Being able to go to Paris, Rome, and Athens, will be yet another thing to come from this experience. It's a little weird that Austin practically has fans all over the world; I'm not even sure if he knows he does. Another point to prove how far we've become since the fateful day my rock star best friend came into Sonic Boom drumming with corn dogs. I can't believe how long ago that was.

Prior to our first concert, which was of course in Miami, Austin and I had a short conversation before going on.

_**A Month Ago**_

"_Ally?" Austin said. _

"_Yeah?" I replied. His voice sounded concerned; it worried me for a second, but Austin isn't the one who gets nervous. That's usually me. _

"_Are you nervous about our first world tour concert?"_

_I think about it for a second, and feel that I am a little bit, but I find in my heart and soul that there's nothing really to be afraid of. The stomach butterflies were definitely there, but I know that once we're out on stage that we are going to be awesome. Because one, we're still in Miami. Both of us have performed for the majority of these people thousands of times. And two, after all this time, I realized that one just needs pride and confidence to be able to do something that can go whatever way, good or bad. The number of people, or what kind of people that are out in the crowd doesn't even matter. You just need to have faith in yourself. I felt good about this, and I think Austin might be a little stressed, with excitement. I don't know it that makes any sense, but in a way it does for me._

"_Not really," I responded. He sheepishly nodded at me, and I sense some fright and nervousness in his eyes. "Are you nervous Austin?"_

_Austin scoffed at my question. "Me? Nervous? Pft, of course not! I'm not nervous! Why would I be?"_

_I tilt my head to the right and gave him my look that said, 'Really? You sure about that?' in a sarcastic kind of tone. _

_Before he speaks up again, Austin sighs. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous. It's just...just that I don't know about this."_

"_What do you mean, you don't know about this? Isn't this what you-I mean, we wanted all along? The chance to be able to go on a world tour? To finally be able to travel around the world and perform our music fans? This is only Miami Austin, and plus you've performed here billions of times. What is there to be afraid of? Nothing bad will happen to us."_

_Austin sighs again. I have a feeling that he's stressed, but because he's frightened by judgment of people. I may be wrong though. _

"_You're right, Ally. There is nothing to be afraid of. But, it's just, and I know this is going to sound a little crazy, but I'm less confident than I usually do because I'm…" he pauses wondering if he should continue his thought. "I'm a little scared of what people may think of me once we're out of the U.S. I mean, it's not like I have stage fright or anything, I just feel kind of nervous. You know what I'm talking about, right?"_

_See, I know Austin. Sometimes, in certain situations, I think I know Austin better than anyone else, even Dez who happens to know about everything about Austin. Anyways, I kind of knew that I was right about this, and it's okay for him to be scared. Austin may be the most confident, fearless, and brave guy I know, but everyone gets terrified at some point. It's only that Austin has never bothered with the way people judge him before. If it was good, he would sometimes thank them. If it was bad, all he did was ignore, unless it was directed towards me as his partner. Then, he would stick up for me. That is always sweet for Austin to do, and I appreciate it. I wonder if something is bugging Austin, but I know he would tell me if something's wrong. He knows I'm always there for him. _

"_Of course I do. You know when I said that I wasn't really nervous, that it wasn't a complete no."_

"_Oh, it wasn't?"_

"_No, but I feel that I have enough confidence and faith in myself to know that I'm going to do well. And you should too. Austin, you've never really cared about what bad things other people say about you, except when it was towards me." I catch a faint blush on his face. "It's okay to be a little nervous when we go out there, but believe that you are going to have another awesome performance."_

_Austin smiles at me and said, "Thanks, Ally."_

"_You're welcome," I say. I smile at him and just like always, he smiles back. _

_**Present**_

Still traveling on the bus, we're currently on our way to Portland, one of the last few cities we're visiting in the U.S. I'm on my bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. Lying there, I stare blankly at the ceiling a few thoughts passing through my mind; some random, and others normal. Austin kept popping up in my mind though, for some reason. Remembering that I'm still wearing the necklace Austin gave me; I touch it, and smile to myself.

When I did, a weird and different feeling developed inside of me. My stomach got nervous with butterflies and I moved my hand down to feel my stomach. Why am I feeling this way? I don't really understand. Do I like Austin? No? Maybe? I don't know? Ugh, I've already stressed myself with this problem; why can't these feelings just go away?

But, do I like Austin?

My brain is telling me yes and that I should tell him, another side of me says yes and I shouldn't tell him, and the other part of my mind says no and to forget about it. I think I'm leaning towards the yes, which I find a little hard to believe. Then again, we did almost kiss…twice. That was a month ago though, things have probably changed. Something that is starting to get to me though, is the fact that so many fans ship us as a couple. I figured out over time that Trish and Dez do too. Apparently, as I have heard, our couple name is Auslly. They took the first three letters of Austin's name and the last three letters of my name and mashed them together. Do people really want us to go out? I guess maybe we could be a good couple. Even we are still total polar opposites; I think that we could date.

I try to myself on a date with Austin, but soon fall asleep.

* * *

_Feeling the warmth of the sunlight, I open up my eyes but am blinded by its brightness. When I'm finally able to see clearly, Austin is by my side. How did he get there? He's awake looking at me with his dreamy eyes and that bright smile of his. _

"_Good morning, beautiful," he says to me. Austin slowly kisses my forehead, while I blush bright red. He obviously notices, but doesn't seem to mind. "Aww, you're so cute when you blush."_

"_Aww…well, good morning to you too. And you know that you're cute when you blush too." Wait, did I just say Austin is cute? What am I doing? _

"_Thanks love. By the way, I'm taking you on a date tonight. So be ready for some of this." He winks and smiles at me while pointing to himself and nodding all at the same time. It was a way for him to try and be flirty and cool; which is definitely working. _

"_Cool, where are we going?" _

_Before he could answer, the scene suddenly changed. We are both in a completely different environment; no longer in bed._

_Instead, I somehow knew it was night. We weren't outside though. We were in a fancy restaurant I don't know the name of, but it had a really romantic feel to it. That included the lights being dimmed. It happened to be that Austin and I are the only ones eating in the restaurant; even more romantic._

_It also happened that I have a better outfit than my pajamas. What I had on was a one shouldered strap red dress with sparkles that went down to just above my knees. In addition, my nails are painted red, and I'm wearing Austin's necklace. My hair is curled with my highlights just like usual. I had on my silver heels and my diamond earrings are on, and as for the final accessory, my silver sparkled purse._

_As for Austin, he practically looked like he was going to prom. He was wearing a tuxedo with loafers for shoes. His top was white shirt, yellow tie, and then his black jacket. Spiffy is the word I'd use for him tonight. _

_Food suddenly appeared on the table; no waiters, no people, no anything. It's weird and cool at the same time. The both of us had a stack of at least five pancakes with pickles nicely arranged on a platter in between. We ate quietly while making small talk and constantly flirting with each other. I teased him about the amount of pancakes he always eats while he retorts by mentioning the amount of pickles I eat on a daily basis. So basically, we're even on that one. _

_Before either of us knew it, dinner was over and it was time to leave. Whether we were suddenly going to appear back in the room before coming here, or actually going there, I had no idea of it. I guess I'll have to see what happens. _

"_Thanks for a great time Austin," I say while putting on my purse. "We should do this again sometime."_

"_You're welcome Alls. And, yes, I agree. I'll make sure we come back here soon." He stretches out his arms, and says, "Hug?" _

_I respond, "Hug." I stretch out my arms and wrap them around his neck and he wraps his around the small of my back. _

_Our arms still wrapped around each other we pull back to be face to face. _

"_You know how much I love you Ally?" Austin says. _

"_A lot?" I guess. _

"_Yeah, but more." He notices me blush again. "I love you more than anything in the world. You are my whole world and I want you to know that." _

"_Of course I'd know that Austin. But, I don't love you more than anything in the world." A confused frown dawns upon his face, but I ignore it; I'm not done yet. "I love you more than anything in the universe. You are not my world; you are my entire universe." Now it's his turn to blush bright red. _

_Austin then flashes that bright smile of his and starts to lean in. His lips were headed towards my lips, so I tilt my head a bit and lean in as well. My eyes fluttered to close and I parted my lips, just so that they weren't completely closed. I felt his warm breath in my face; it smelled so minty._

_But before our lips could connect, he disappeared. It's like he wasn't even there in the first place. I had no idea where he went, but now I was back in my room before coming here. Confused in shock, the knock on my door distracted me. _

_I went to the door and opened it; it's Austin. He looked depressed, and a little melancholy. This isn't good. _

"_Austin? What is it?" I ask curious._

_He sighs. "Ally, we need to talk."_

"_Of course, come in."_

"_Actually, I think I'm better out here."_

"_Oh, umm, okay then." I go out of the room and quietly close my door behind me. "Is everything alright?"_

"_No, it's not. Ally, I'm just going to come right out and say it." I patiently waited, but anxious of what he's about to say. The worst part is; I know what's coming. _

"_I'm breaking up with you."_

"_But, why?"_

"_This isn't going to work out. We can't be together. It's time to go separate ways. "_

"_What? Austin-" _

"_No, Ally. It's time to move on. Goodbye." He walks away from me and I stare at him doing so. But he turns around. "And that includes our partnership as well."_

_I don't bother saying anything because it won't do any good. I really didn't understand. What happened to him? What did I do? _

_I go back in my room and fall onto my bed. Grabbing my pillow and burying my face into it, I simply sob and scream into it. _

_Austin and I broken up? Austin and I no longer friends? Austin and I no longer…partners? _

_How could this have happened?_

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, now sitting upright on my bed. I'm sweating, my forehead and my hands. Tears are streaked down the cheeks on my face. My heart is beating a mile a minute.

It was just a dream. And I was glad that it was. I couldn't stand not being able to be separated from Austin. There was no way I make it without him. He's my whole world, my whole universe. Austin is basically a part of my life, a part of…me.

There is no possibility of happiness to have Austin out of my life. That just proves that I not only truly, deeply have feelings for Austin. I like Austin. I smiled to myself at the thought of Austin and I being together.

I get up and start to get ready for the day thinking about how awesome it would be to be with Austin.

But that smile drops. If I say something, and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined. And I couldn't let that happen to us. This means, that there is no way Austin and I could ever, ever, be together.

* * *

**How'd you like that? Just to let you know, there will be more dreams from more people. I'm kind of excited to write those, because you know, ANYTHING, can happen in a dream. It can be as crazy as you want it. :D**

**Who else can't wait for Girlfriends & Girl Friends?! It's tomorrow for us in the U.S. Yay! :)**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...new chapter. Yeah. You can go read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I have one word to describe this whole world tour experience so far.

AWESOME

I've always loved going on national tours, but even though we're still in the U.S., this feels a little different. It's a good different; mainly because, Ally gets to perform with me. She has such an amazing voice. It really is beautiful to hear.

Ally in general, is the most amazing girl I've met. I love everything about her, from her intelligence to her generosity, and her bright smile to her brilliant songwriting. I don't that there are enough words in the dictionary to describe how great she is. Then I can't forget her little quirks like her fake laugh and the way she's always so protective over her book. They're pretty adorkable.

Ever since Ally has overcome her stage fright, our lives have turned for the better. Not just performing, but she has become more fun and outgoing. Her amount of confidence and courage has improved as well. Of course, I kind of miss the shy songwriter Ally once was.

Yesterday, we were in Portland, and now heading to Seattle. Before the concert Ally and I just talked about how great everything has been. The trips to each city have been really enjoyable too.

On our bus, there were three bedrooms. One for me and Dez, another Ally and Trish, and Jimmy and Trent shared the last one.

Speaking of Trent, he hasn't been as bad as he used to be around us. That guy Dex isn't around anymore, to the disappointment of Dez. Trent's been so nice and funny. I wonder what had happened to him since last seeing him. Something about him is still bothering me though. I don't know what, but I feel that there has to be some secret he's hiding. I'm tempted to investigate, but know that I shouldn't, especially with Jimmy being his uncle. If I find nothing about Trent, I might get in trouble with Mr. Starr, and things aren't going to end well in that direction. But if I know for sure that Trent is up to something, I'm going after him, never mind Jimmy.

I can never seem to fall asleep at night. And I think I know the reason why, but it's not Trent.

It's Ally.

She's always in my head, and I can't seem to get her out of it. Something is definitely wrong with me. Maybe I'm sick with something called…love. Wow, that sounds pretty cheesy. But I find myself believing it more and more each night.

I know I'm in love with Ally so much that my dreams are mainly focused around her each night. But I enjoyed them, basically because they usually had a happy ending and I would wake up with a smile on my face from it. In fact, tonight's dream about Ally could happen any second now. I guess I'll just have to fall asleep first, somehow.

* * *

_This is it Austin. You know the drill. Today is the day you'll finally admit it to her. Today, you, Austin Monica Moon, is going to admit his true feelings to the beautiful and awesome Ally Dawson. The flowers are in hand, along with the card, and now you just have to knock on her door. Here goes. _

_I knock on the door and hear footsteps coming in my direction. Ally answers with her great smile on her face._

"_Hey Austin," she greets me. "What's up?"_

"_Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Sure," she closes the door behind her. "What is it?"_

_Okay just do it Austin. Give her the flowers and the card and tell her you're in love with her. Stupidly though, I give her the flowers and card without talking. It doesn't matter; Ally reads the card out loud. _

"_There's no way I can make it without you." An even bigger smile appears. "Aww…thank you so much Austin." Ally puts her arms around my neck, and I hug her back. _

_Letting go, I say, "Ally, there's something else I want to tell you."_

"_Yes?" She patiently waits for me with those eyes. Her eyes sparkled and shined, that chocolate-brown color getting me every time. I try looking deeper into them, but mentally call myself back to reality. Focus Austin, focus. Keep your eye on the prize. _

"_I'm just going to come right out and say it." I take a deep breath. "Ally, I like you."_

"_You what?"_

"_You heard me, I like you. I have a crush on you. I'm head over heels in love with you."_

"_Oh, Austin. Austin, Austin, Austin." Her kind smile suddenly turns into an evil smirk. "How could you be so…stupid?"_

"_What?" What did she mean? Why would she call me stupid? Ally never calls me or anyone that in general. What happened to her?_

"_Didn't you know that I already knew that you liked me?"_

"_You knew? How could you have found out?"_

"_It's thanks to one of our good old friends; Trent told me about your silly little crush on me."_

"_Trent?" How did he find out?_

"_Yes, stupid. Did you not hear me the first time?" Is this really Ally? This can't be the Ally I have gotten to know over the course of our partnership. _

_I stand there like some idiot trying to find my voice. The words are ready to be spoken, but my mouth won't let them come out. _

"_Well, as flattered as I am, I'm afraid I have to reject you. The fact that you have some puppy love for me isn't that surprising. I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous." Ally flipped her hair, and instead of it being cute, I'm a little disgusted by her selfishness. "I have to go now, I'll see you later Austin. Tootles!" She walks back into her room and slams the door a bit. _

_That girl looks like Ally, but definitely is not Ally. It's impossible. Ally has never been so mean before. She can be a little mean, but never like that. _

_I see the flowers on the ground and notice something written on the card I gave her. Picking it up, I read it to myself and what it now says breaks my heart. _

"_There's always been a way I can make it without you."_

_Instead of the card meaning that we always need each other, it now meant that she didn't need me at all. _

_I let the card fall out of my hand and watch it slowly fall to the ground while noticing the flowers. They were completely ruined. It looked like they were put into a fire and then taken out of it to let the rest burn into ashes. The flowers are gray in color, and so I fall to my knees and carefully picking up the flowers. _

_As I held them close to my face, that's when the tears start to flow. I don't care who's watching; I've just never been so hurt by someone in my life. _

"_Ally," I sob. "Why, Ally?" The words kind of came as a whisper only for me to hear, but I feel it was loud enough for others to hear as well. My tears dropped onto the burned bouquet and I just close my eyes shut. I don't want to look at them anymore, but I still hold onto them. _

_I try to control myself and to stop my crying, but I can't. There's no way I could stop myself from this pain and suffering I'm experiencing now. It's just the girl I've worked up the courage for to tell her that I'm in love with, has decided to stab me in the heart with a knife. Ally broke my heart and then shredded it to thousands of pieces so that it'll never be put back together again. _

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

"No!" I yell out. I'm back on my bed on the tour bus. It's just a dream, a nightmare. None of that was real.

Luckily, Dez is no longer in the room, so maybe no one heard me scream.

I put my head into my hands and I feel tears streaked on my face. I let out a sob, realizing that I was crying while I was asleep. In the mirror I had next to my bed, I notice my eyes are red and puffy; my hair is all over the place, and obviously notice my wet cheeks. Breathing heavily, I think over what happened. It was just too much for me to handle. The thing is though, even if Ally rejected me in my nightmare, there's no way she'd be like that for real. Ally isn't that kind of mean girl. If she didn't feel the same way as I do, she would let me down politely. If she did feel the same way for me, she would be jumping for joy and hugging me tight.

But whether or not Ally falls in love with me, I know that I can't tell her no matter what. It's not logical. If we date, and then break up, our careers are OVER. There would be no way for things to be normal again. It just can't happen.

* * *

**It's really good that Austin's dream is, just a dream. Well, as you've probably realized Austin & Ally feel the same way about each other, but both have decided to not tell each other. So, there's no way of knowing if they'll get together or not. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for not updating over the weekend just because I've been pretty busy. :P**

**Okay, there are going to be some time leaps in between chapters in order to advance the story a little bit. By the way, there's going to be some singing in this chapter by both Austin and Ally. To prevent confusion, Austin's parts are going to be in bold, and Ally's will just be in regular italics. Both of them will be bold and italicized. I didn't really want to put an author's note right in the middle of the story. So, enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

You'd think that if everything goes perfect on tour after being in North America, and part of South America, that the rest would go well too. Well, for us, things started to go wrong today. I don't know exactly what happened during our concert in Buenos Aries but something messed up all the equipment. The lights went out, the microphones weren't working, and the stereos have gone crazy. They went from having no sound to it being super loud. It was insane.

Some of the audience was disappointed to what was happening, so they either left and demanded refunds, or threw tomatoes at us. How cliché is that? Tomatoes? Seriously? What kind of fan brings tomatoes to a concert? Well, actually, I saw a guy near the front who was eating a tomato. Luckily, he didn't happen to be one of those people to aim it at my face. I ended up getting hit in the face with one tomato and Ally helped me get cleaned up. At least Ally wasn't on stage with me. It would hurt me to see her pelted by the red fruit. And yes, tomatoes are fruits!

Not everyone ended up hating me though, some fans were nice. They patiently waited for us to get things fixed, but to all of our dismay, nothing did. On the bright side, to those who stayed and wanted it, Ally and I attempted to make some of it up by offering to sign autographs as well as Trent and a few even wanted Trish or Dez's autograph. Plus, I had the few remaining fans come up closer so I could sing them a song. Afterwards, a bunch of the girls also wanted pictures with me and said it was okay that things didn't work out at the concert. I was gratefully thankful for their support and promised that I would come back eventually to make it up to them. They all said that I didn't need to, because I already did just by talking to them. Even if they said I didn't have to come back though, I'm still going to. I keep my promises.

I'm trying to think over the whole incident. I didn't have a good feeling about this. The crew said it was just an accident and something must have malfunctioned. But, I don't believe it. Not that I actually said that, or lied about anything, but there had to be something else going on. This was no accident; something, or rather someone, had caused the concert to be ruined. I just know it! Although, I don't think anyone would believe me… It might be time to investigate, except that I need some clue to do so. Technically right now, I have to remain at square one. I really need to keep an eye on our upcoming performances. If this guy can destroy the machines and cause old fans to throw tomatoes, then who know what he'll do next. I suppose I should review how the whole disaster happened. It won't really get me anywhere, but it's a definite start.

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

"_Buenos Aries is amazing Austin!" Ally tells me. "How can you not love it here?"_

"_I just don't," I admit. "Sure, it's beautiful, but it's just not my type of city."_

"_You just want to head to Europe."_

"_Yeah, a little bit." She hits my arm playfully and I pretend to be hurt by it. _

"_Come on, we should get going. Don't want to disappoint our fans."_

"_Alright let's go."_

_The both of us go out on stage which caused a lot of cheering and clapping. I heard some fans chanting, "Auslly! Auslly! Auslly!" I had no idea what that was, so I quickly asked Ally. At first, it seemed like she hesitated to tell me, but then Ally said it was the couple name our fans gave us. I have to admit, that name did have a nice ring to it. _

_Ally and I grab our microphones, and we both say, "What's up Buenos Aires?!" Our fans went crazy for us and we decided to start the concert. The music starts playing to one of our classic songs that we managed to make into a duet, Can't Do It Without You._

**When the crowd wants more, **

**I bring on the thunder. **

'_Cause you got my back_

_And I'm not going under._

_You're my point_

**You're my guard**

_You're the perfect chord_

**And I see our names together on every billboard.**

**We're headed for the top**

**We got in on lock**

_We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_

'_Cause there's no stopping us_

**When we hit the same but different**

_We're never going to quit_

_**And we'll keep rocking.**_

_**There's no way I can make it without you!**_

_**Do it without you!**_

_**Be here without you!**_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa!_

**Yeah and I know**

**I-I-I-I own this dream**

'**Cause I-I-I-I-I've got you with me**

_**There's no way I can make it without you!**_

_**Do it without you!**_

_**Be here without you!**_

**You got the skills and I'm bringing the fire**

_You're the fuel to my rocket and it's taking us higher_

**Yeah we got mad flow**

_And we're blowin' it up!_

**All our fans are gonna scream!**

'_Cause they can't get enough!_

_**We're headed for the top**_

_**We got in on lock**_

_We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_

'_Cause there's no stopping us_

_**When we hit the same but different**_

_We're never going to quit_

_**And we'll keep rocking.**_

_**Oh!**_

_**There's no way I can make it without you!**_

_**Do it without you!**_

_**Be here without you!**_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa!_

**Yeah and I know**

**I-I-I-I own this dream**

'**Cause I-I-I-I-I've got you with me**

_**There's no way I can make it without you!**_

_**Do it without you!**_

_**Be here without you!**_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I keep on rocking with ya_

_**Oh, oh oh,**_

_And there's no stopping us_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_I'll keep on rocking with ya_

_**K-k-keeping on rocking,**_

_**I'll keep on rocking!**_

_**There's no way I can make it without you!**_

_**Do it without you!**_

_**Be here without you!**_

**It's no fun when you're doing it solo**

**With you it's like whoa!**

_Yeah and I know!_

_I-I-I-I own this dream_

'_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me!_

_**There's no way I can make it without you!**_

_**Do it without you!**_

_**Be here without you!**_

**Woah!**

_Be here without you!_

**Woahh!**

_**Be here without you-out you- out you**_

_**Be here without you- out you- out you!**_

_We finish up the first song and crowd roars in cheers and screams. This is one of my favorite songs that Ally's written so far. I've been looking to develop some sort of talent to write my own songs, but I figured if I did, then it would defeat the whole purpose of Ally being there with me. It's time for the next song, No Ordinary Day. Ally and I high five and she goes back stage to watch my next performance. I grab a stool to sit on and my guitar that one of the crew members held for me. I strum the first chords of the song._

**Walked up to you**

**It was a gray December Monday**

**Asked for-**

_Before I could sing the next lyric, the lights suddenly went out, all at once. People were screaming from fright. Then, an emergency spotlight comes on to everyone's relief and I restart the song. _

**Walked up to you**

**It was a gray December Monday**

**Asked for directions on the street.**

**Do you remember it was cold and it was-**

_The microphone I'm singing into now goes out too. A confused look appears on my face. I think only the front row of people could hear me, and I look backstage for assistance. One of the crew members runs up to me and hands me one of the microphones you put on your head. That way, I guess I'd be able to stand up and walk around on stage while singing. _

_Turning on the microphone, I say, "Sorry folks. We're having some technical difficulties. Let's try this again."_

**Walked up to you-**

_I couldn't hear myself, so I stopped singing. Now the stereos weren't working. Once again, I looked backstage for help. I spot Ally, who has a worried look on her face. I can tell she wants to help me, but doesn't know how. Then, another member of the crew gives me a thumbs up, my cue to start singing again. But, it was not much of a use._

_All you could hear from me was:_

**Walked up to-**

**-December Monday**

**-directions on the-**

_After that, I just stopped and didn't know what to do. I just gave an apologetic look to some of my fans. Most of them were a little disappointed, but others looked furious. That's when the tomato throwing started. Dodging a bunch of them, one of them hits my face. I wipe it off, and run off stage. Ally then confronts me, cleaning my face with a white towel. Meanwhile, I heard 'boos' from the crowd and sense that everyone will probably leave. But, some of them stayed seated, which cheered me up a bit. _

* * *

_**Present**_

I don't understand this! How did this happen? And how could someone do this to me? What kind of sick person would do that? I just think of anyone who could do it! None of it adds up! I guess I should make sure that nothing else happens from now on. Having bad concerts could ruin my career as well as Ally's. Word has already gotten out, but thanks to Jimmy, it's been covered. I hope that things get better though.

Hearing a knock on my door, I get up to answer it. Ally stands in front of me and she smiles at me, which causes me to smile too.

"Hey Austin," she says. "Do you mind if I come in? I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," I simply reply. I close my door when she steps into my room and sits down on a chair. "So, how are you Ally?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask, how are you feeling?"

I'm tempted to lie to Ally that I'm not really fine like she is. But I don't; she deserves to know the truth. "Actually, I'm not okay. I don't know what happened out there."

"Well, didn't the crew say that the equipment wasn't working and malfunctioned?"

"Yeah, but, I just have this gut instinct, that it wasn't an accident. Something caused this to happen." Ally just listens to me. "I think someone did this, but I don't know who."

"Well, Austin, all I think we can do for now, is hope. We just have to hope things will get better. Don't let anything get in your way."

I sigh. "I know Ally, you're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome." We both stand up and hug each other. Her presence brought butterflies to my stomach as it was the most amazing feeling in the world. When I perform at the next concert, I know it'll be great. But, something about performing made me worried. It's not a good feeling, and I don't know why. I think I know what though, and it's certainly not good. It's not good at all.

"Um, Ally, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

The next thing I say shocks the both of us. I can't even believe it myself. It is just so unbelievable and impossible, like the possibility of it shouldn't and can't ever exist.

"Ally, I think I have stage fright."

* * *

**Ooh, Austin thinks he has stage fright like Ally used to. Does he really have stage fright, or is he just afraid of having tomatoes thrown at him again? Stay tuned readers!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some writer's block and I was working on a short story. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, I think I have stage fright."

What? Did Austin really just say that? The Austin Moon has stage fright? Is this a joke? Am I being pranked or something? Austin doesn't have a happy look on his face, which means…it could be true. I don't know if he really does have stage fright, but we'll figure it all out. Austin's a confident guy though. That boy never lets anything gets in his way. This might be from what happened at that earlier concert.

Gosh, those old fans were mean. I wanted to help him on stage, but what was I going to do? Go out there and do what? Get pelted by tomatoes? Austin would only step in the way and it would cost us more good publicity. At least Jimmy was able to help out. And as much as I'd love to go back to Buenos Aries we have to move on. I know that someday we're going back though.

The boy simply stares at me and I stare back at him, in disbelief at what he just told me.

"Austin," I sit us both down in the chairs in his room. "Are you sure you have stage fright?"

"Well, I…" Austin looks at me and then down at the ground, then back at me again. "I don't know. I'm confused! Now when I think of performing, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like I don't want to perform. I really don't know if I do or not. Ally, what am I going to do?"

"Just hope for the best Austin. You'll do perfectly fine at the next concert like you always do. Here, I'll go get us a drink, and then maybe you can practice some of our songs. You know, to help you feel better about performing."

"Alright, sounds good Ally. Thanks."

"No problem." He still has a somewhat sad look on his face as I go into the small kitchen of our tour bus. Trent is there making some lemonade.

"Hey Trent," I say to him.

"Hey Ally," he says. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if I take a couple of cups of lemonade for Austin and me?"

"Of course not." Trent pours two cups of the drink and gives them to me. I thank him and I go back into the room.

Giving Austin a cup, we both drink, but when I sense that the first few drops hit Austin's tongue, he gets a sour look on his face. It's basically when you eat or drink something really sour and you get that weird 'sour' reaction. My drink however, tasted fine.

"You okay Austin?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assures. "Let's just practice a couple of songs." I go with his flow, but I'm still concerned for him. We sit down at the electronic keyboard and start playing the keys for _The Way That You Do._

_Nobody rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_You got style_

_Pop your collar_

_You're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit_

_You're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it_

_Rock-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No-oh-oh oh_

_The way that you do_

_You're off the charts _

_You're number one_

_You got the fire_

_And you can't be undone_

_You're breaking records_

_You make it pop_

_You got the fire _

_So keep burning it up!_

After that lyric, I hear him cough and clear his throat. It's not like Austin to stop in the middle of the song.

I ask Austin, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I think I want to work on a different song now."

That's weird. Suddenly switching songs? We usually finish a song before practicing another one. But I didn't want to worry Austin or anything because of his 'stage fright' problem so I agree with him.

"Oh, okay. How about _Illusion_? We haven't done that in a while."

"Sure."

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear._

_Coming right back so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl._

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh-_

Austin then coughs again before he could start the next verse.

"Okay, now I think we should _Heartbeat_." There he goes switching songs again. What could be wrong with him?

_I can get your heart _

_Beat be-be beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart _

_Beat be-be beatin' like _

_Aye, aye, aye-_

Austin begins to cough really hard this time. I put my arm around him and tried to get him to stop, but it's no use. He continued to cough harder and harder. Even if there was a cup of lemonade beside me, I quickly ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it back to him.

"Austin, drink this." I give the bottle to him. He accepts it and gulps down a fourth of the water inside.

Austin tries to thank me, but his words are slurred. They're barely comprehensible. I'm afraid to admit what his happening to him; Austin must have lost his voice. It looks like he feels a little better now, but his face is red and sweaty.

"Austin, don't say anything," I tell him. "Because, I think you might have lost your voice." He listens to me by not saying a word. But, Austin's hazel eyes grow wide to the conclusion of him not being able to sing, much less speak. "You'll be fine, okay. I promise this won't be a problem." Austin nods at me, but that worried feeling doesn't go away.

A knock on the door has me stand up to answer it. Trent is at the door bringing news.

"Hey Ally, you and Austin have to get ready for the concert." I notice Austin stare blankly at Trent, with an 'oh no' reaction. Trent happens to notice the way he looks too. "Austin, you okay?"

"Oh, um…" Well, this couldn't get any better, can't it? I note my sarcasm to myself. "Actually, I think Austin lost his voice. What do you suppose we do?"

"Uh, hang on. I'll get my uncle." Trent runs in the direction of Jimmy's room and brings back the head of our record label back.

"Austin," Jimmy says. "Did you really lose your voice?" Austin nods. Mr. Starr pinches the skin at the top of his nose, closing his eyes and facing the ground. This is turning into a complete disaster.

"Well," Jimmy figures out a solution to the problem. "I'm afraid you two are going to have to lip sing at the concert."

"What?!" I shout. Austin doesn't say anything, but has the same facial expression as I do. Trent looks surprised at this too.

"I'm sorry Ally, but what other choice is there?" Before I get the chance to argue, Jimmy continues speaking. "There are fans out there that spend a lot of money, waiting for this day, and none of them are going to want a refund. South America isn't the richest continent, so many of them give up a lot to see you and Austin. They won't be too happy if you two don't show up."

Sighing, I try to come up with an argument, that maybe fans won't be that way. But I know that there are girls crazy for Austin, and they want to see him more than me. My mind feels empty and distracted being concerned for Austin. I feel bad for having to lip sing, but Jimmy might be right. I don't want to disappoint any fans like when the equipment malfunctioned. The thought of lip singing had never even crossed my mind until now. If it was the only way to keep people happy, then I'd do it for the fans.

"Alright then. You and Austin get ready. I'll see you both in a couple of hours." Jimmy and Trent exit the room, leaving me and Austin alone.

Austin and I only stare at each other. We were just sitting on the keyboard bench, staring into each other's eyes. Neither of us knew what to say, or at least I didn't, so we only sit there, unsure of what to do now. It was then that we started to lean in…again. I excuse myself, deciding that I don't really want any romance in my life…for now at least.

"Well," I excuse. "I should probably get ready for the concert. I'll see you later Austin." He simply nods at me, with a slight hint of disappointment in his eyes. I open the door and exit his room.

Going to my room, I see Trish and say that I'm going to get ready for the concert. I grab a cute outfit from the dresser that was provided for me and go into the bathroom. I get changed into my clothes and put away my earlier outfit.

In the remaining time I had before the concert, I casually talked to Trish. I told her about what happened with Austin and having to lip sing later. Trish tells me that this shouldn't be much to worry about; it's just one concert. Plus, there's a bit of a gap in between the last few concerts in South America, so Austin should be able to recover his voice in the meantime.

After a while, we all head to the, stadium I guess you could call it, for the concert. Backstage, I see Austin playing with his thumbs. It's so obvious he's bored and nervous. I'm not even sure if I'm actually ready for this. I just feel terrible and nervous; like I'm lying or posing or something. It's just wrong to me.

Approaching Austin, I say to him, "Are you ready for this?" Austin nervously nods at me and we walk up on stage.

We don't introduce ourselves or anything, because the music immediately starts. The song that's playing is what I recognize to be _Can't Do It Without You. _The song, decided for tour tradition, is now always the one we sing first.

As I move my lips to the lyrics, I can tell that nobody is able to notice anything suspicious. Looking at Austin, I catch a quick glimpse of guilt on his face. Austin is trying as hard as he can to not mess up or cough or anything. I know he feels bad about this as much as I do. Everything seems to go perfectly for a long time, making me feel a little better about and less worried about Austin. This isn't as horrible as I thought it would be. No wonder other celebrities do this; it's easier and less tiring. It's just more fun to be able to speak into the microphone for me I guess. The same goes for Austin.

When I'm finally done with my performances, including my solo one, I go back stage as Austin begins his next song, _Illusion_.

I listen to the lyrics, admiring the way he dances across the stage. I watch how his hair flips every time he actually does flip, how his footwork matches the rhythm of the music, how his whole body moves so perfectly to the music. It's just so…perfect. He's perfect. All that could have gone wrong at the concert didn't go wrong. Except that I think I spoke too soon.

Suddenly, the music stops, and I don't think Austin realized it at first, but he kept lip singing even though there was no sound coming through the speakers. When he does finally close his mouth, Austin was a little too late. The 'boos' had started, and so had the tomato throwing. Ugh, not this again. I can't believe this is happening again. I assume Austin's afraid of being hit with the fruit, because he swiftly runs backstage to me. He doesn't say anything, but runs behind me tightly holding my shoulders and trying to hide from the fans. Austin has a frightened look on his face as if he just saw a ghost right in front of his face. I don't exactly blame his reaction though; I might have acted the same way.

It occurred to me that while Austin was performing that it looked like he didn't have stage fright. I thought that at first he was over reacting when he first told me, but maybe the fact that he lost his voice distracted him from the stage fright he had.

Pulling me away from my thoughts, Trent runs out on stage with one of those microphones you put on your head. What is he doing?

"Hey everybody, sorry about the trouble for tonight," he says to the crowd. The 'boos' continue on, but the tomato throwing slowly stops. "Maybe, this will help." Trent cues a thumb up and music begins to play. I know this; it's the song he'd usually sing at every concert.

He happens to not lip sing, which is a good thing, and begins to use some of his dance moves throughout the song too. I hear a few swoons from the audience and the crowd starts to cheer for him. People start to remember him as T-Fame and scream louder for him. They are full of happiness, and it almost seems like they've forgotten about Austin. I'm so glad Trent was able to make it up to the fans.

At the end of the song, he comes back, a little out of breath. "I think that went well."

"Thanks Trent," I say. I'm not sure what else to say, but I'm grateful for what he did to attempt at saving the concert.

"No problem." Trent goes off to who-knows-where, and I realize Austin is still clinging onto me.

"Austin," I say to him. "Do you mind letting go of me now? No one's going to throw tomatoes at you." After telling him that, he lets go and blushes down at the ground. I know he feels slightly embarrassed at this, but it honestly looks cute. Did I just think Austin is cute? Well, of course he's cute, he's Austin Moon for crying out loud.

All of us soon go back to our tour bus, me and Austin being able to avoid the paparazzi and any angry fans. Once again, Jimmy is able to cover up for us. I would have no idea what we would do without him. As for Trent, it turns out he's gotten more famous. He also didn't really mind answering questions from the press about his performance afterwards, but avoided anything that involved Austin and me. Austin and I have been lucky to not get caught up in the press too much; we've done a few interviews and such. It seems Trent is all for it. I bet if they follow him, that he wouldn't mind at all. Okay, maybe, I'm exaggerating a little bit, but he really does seem to enjoy the spotlight.

The whole accident of the music turning off, I think, was no accident. Maybe Austin's right; someone is causing this to happen. We need to figure out who it is, and why exactly they're doing this to us.

* * *

**Just to clarify, Austin doesn't really have stage fright; I was just messing with your heads. xD And for the record, I don't own ANY of the songs used in the story. They all belong to Disney/Austin & Ally/ Ross Lynch. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Austin's POV**

I am so glad that I've gotten my voice back, and especially before the next concert. The whole tomato is really messed up. Now, whenever I see one, I get this weird chill down my back and shudder. It's just weird. I've never been afraid of tomatoes before. Wow…afraid of tomatoes. That's something new. It's just as bad as used to being afraid of umbrellas.

Dez came into the room, sitting in a chair. He went into 'therapist' mode by the way his position was sitting down. Great…

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked me.

I replied, "Oh, um, I'm good. I'm glad to have my voice back."

"Well, I'm glad that you seem to be doing well." Dez says. Genuinely smiling, he brings up a…different…topic. "How's Ally doing with you?"

"What?" I react confused.

"I said, how's Ally doing? Come on, I know you like her."

"What?" I say again, except this time, my voice is high-pitched. Could it be that obvious? Or, is Dez just a really good love whisperer. "Well Dez…"

**Ally's POV**

I'm writing an entry in my songbook when Trish walks into our room.

"Hey Ally," she greets.

"Hey Trish," I greet back. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. What's up with you?" Trish sits down in a chair, and I can tell she's listening intently. She's listening. Intently. Well, this better be good.

I casually answer her question. "Nothing much is going on. Austin got his voice back though." Smiling at the thought of Austin, I write some of my thoughts about Austin in my songbook. Like the fact that he's so perfect. The way his hair flips, the way he moves to the music, the way his voice speaks to me through music; it's all so perfect.

"Speaking of Austin," Trish brings up. "How's Austin doing?"

Looking up from the pages of the book, I give Trish a little look of confusion and suspicion. "Well, like I said, he got his voice back. We'll be able to perform at his next concert." I go back to writing in my book.

"Not about that," she somewhat snaps at me. "I meant with you. How's Austin doing with you?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She doesn't mean…does she know?

"Oh come on Ally. It is so obvious that you like Austin." How could she possibly know? I mean, I know that I was going to tell her eventually, but not yet exactly. Could it be that obvious?

"What?" I say high-pitched. Great, I hate trying to lie. It's way too obvious. My best friend gives me that look that says, 'I-know-that-you-like-him-so-start-talking'. Sighing, I give in. "Alright Trish…"

**Trent's POV (I bet you weren't expecting that.)**

I'm trying to write a song for myself with my acoustic guitar. How does Ally do this? It's so hard! Wads of paper full of terrible lyrics are littered by my thrash can. Words are scribbled on all sorts of pieces of paper. I've broken three pencils so far. Songwriting is a lot harder than it looks.

Taking a break, I head out of my room, passing Austin's and Dez's room. I hear them talking when Dez says, "I said, how's Ally doing? Come on, I know you like her."

Wait, Austin likes Ally? Well, how cliché is that?! I press my ear to their door, wanting to hear more of the little love story.

I hear Austin, in a high-pitched voice say, "What?" Then, there's a moment of pause. Silence is filled, until Austin speaks up again. "Well, Dez…" Austin pauses again, seeming a bit unsure of what to say.

"Alright, you got me. I like Ally." That sure is something. I wonder if Ally would ever like Austin back.

"Oh, I think it's more than that buddy. I think you're in love with her." Oh, in _love _with Ally changes it up a lot. "Why don't you tell her?"

"I can't tell Ally! What if she doesn't like me back?" It's an interesting question, of course.

"I think Ally would like you back though. You two are just perfect for each other." Dez is right; they are perfect for each other. It's so obvious. Wow…Dez is right about something. That's a first for me.

"Even if Ally does like me, us dating could ruin our careers and more importantly, our friendship. I wouldn't know what to do without Ally."

"Aww," Dez coos. Although, I don't blame him; Austin and Ally do make a cute couple. "Anyway, Austin, if that's how you feel, then so be it. But you can't hide this from Ally forever. Maybe your fear of tomatoes is enough to keep you busy."

"Exactly! Wait, you know that I'm afraid of tomatoes!?"

"I could tell from the way you held onto Ally."

"Oh…"

I leave after that, thinking about Austin's and Dez's conversation, absorbing all the information I grasped. Austin likes Ally, but he won't tell her that he does. And then, Austin's afraid of tomatoes. That's pretty interesting too. Walking past their room, I pass by Ally's and Trish's room. Their conversation is just as attention-grabbing as Austin's and Dez's. Once again, I press my ear to the door.

"Alright Trish…" I hear Ally say. Ally pauses just like Austin did. "Yeah…I like Austin…" Am I surprised? No, not exactly. I knew that those two had a lot of chemistry even before.

Trish squeals. "Ally, this is huge! What happened?"

"I don't know! I was just thinking about him one night, had a dream about him, and then I realized that I liked him!" They both squealed. I never understood all the squealing from girls.

"Trish," Ally continues. "I've been freaking out. I decided to not tell Austin, but what should I do now? It's not like Austin likes me back." Oh, Ally, it's funny that you say that. You have no idea.

"Are you sure about that?" In my opinion, I don't think Ally is.

"Well, I don't know." You don't know yet, that is.

"You know, I think Austin likes you." Thinks? Trish, he does.

"What makes you say that?" Isn't it obvious already? They are so in denial…

"I can just tell by the way he held onto you backstage at that one concert."

"Oh…well, if Austin does like me, do you think I should tell him?"

"No, let him come to you. Guys hate to be pressured. They're like birds. If you scare them, then they'll fly away." I can't necessarily argue with that one.

"Well, alright then."

I think I've heard enough of the romance, so I pull my head away and decide to go back to my room. Strumming chords on my guitar, I try again at finding a good melody, and maybe some good lyrics.

* * *

**This chapter seemed kind of boring to me, mainly because all that happens is that Austin gets his voice back, and Trent finds out Austin and Ally have feelings for each other. If you're asking what Trent has to do with anything, you're just going to have to find out yourself. **

**I know that this isn't the best story out in the archive, but I want to know what you all think. It occurred to me that right now, it's kind of boring, but all this is building up to something more major that'll soon happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back! :D Sorry for not updating, in almost a month, it's just that I've been pretty busy. But anyway, I know Trent hasn't been much of an important character, but this chapter is kind of important. You'll see…**

* * *

**Trent's POV**

We were finally heading to Europe on a private jet that was afforded for us by Uncle Jimmy. It wouldn't be before long that we would first land in Ireland. People sure do love Austin and Ally though.

The flight remains peaceful and after a while I decide to get comfortable for a snooze. Everyone else is still awake except for Trish. She's fast asleep and a magazine of Cheetah Beat lay on the ground next to her. Austin and Dez were watching something on the MyTab that brought smiles and laughter to their faces. Ally was by herself, pencil in hand, quickly scribbling words onto the pages of the brown, leather-bound book of hers.

As for me, I had a neck pillow nicely placed, headphones in, and sleeping mask on. I try to doze off into a peaceful nap, but it's no use. Instead I flashback to right before everything rolled into a snowball. Before going on tour. Before I met Team Austin. Before moving in with Uncle Jimmy. Before I moved to Miami.

* * *

"_But Dad! Why won't you let me perform?!" I scream._

"_Trent, we've been over this. You know that the chances of making it in the music business are a bazillion to one! Why waste your time on something that you have such a slim chance on gaining? Try doing something more practical and become a lawyer like me."_

"_I don't want to become a lawyer like you! I want to become a performer! A singer, a dancer, a musician. Can't you at least give me a reason of why I can't perform?"_

"_Look, I'm not repeating myself. That's enough out of you today. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to talk to your mother." Watching my dad walk away from me and into the kitchen, I then skip up the steps into my bedroom. _

_Groaning in frustration, I let myself collapse onto my bed. I just don't understand. Why can't Dad let me just perform my own concert? It's not like I'm booked anywhere. The concert is only in the neighborhood park, and the whole thing is planned by me and Elliot._

_Elliot is my best friend that's been with me since kindergarten. We met upon sitting at the same table and colored together. Then, at the playground, we decided since we didn't know anyone else that we would shoot hoops together. Eventually, I and Elliot developed a strong bond. He even helps me write songs even though he admitted that he never really is into music. But Elliot always had my back to help me out. And I would do the same because Elliot loved arts and crafts so I'd spend part of my time making toothpick houses and using glue guns. _

_Unfortunately, for a whole summer last year, Elliot signed up to go to a camp called Camp Craft-A-Monga down in Miami. The both of us lived in Orlando, but we were able to keep in touch on a daily basis. _

_When he got back from camp, Elliot told me of just how great it was. He said that there was this girl named Ally whom he met. Elliot told me that he called themselves "basket weaving buddies" and actually liked her. As in, 'liked liked' her. What did I have to say to that? Well, I teased him for being a lover boy and told my best friend that Ally probably liked him back. That of course, made him really happy and soon got excited to get in touch with her._

_As of now, Elliot's helping me out with my concert and I was pretty excited for it until my dad got in the way. It's not fair! Music and performing is my dream; it's my life! I know that this is what I want to do. It's just not fair. _

_Hearing my parents argue, I put in my headphones and turn on my MP3. I hear the breath escaping my mouth and breathe more air in. Thinking about everything, I decide to text Elliot and tell him to cancel the concert. I suppose that maybe my dad is right; I should become a lawyer. But the sheer thought of me being in a courtroom doesn't feel right. I don't belong there. I belong on stage. _

* * *

_I headed home from school to see one of those signs wedged into the lawn of my yard. It said, "House for SALE". What? We're moving? Going inside the house, I call out to my parents._

"_Mom? Dad?" What's going on?_

"_Trent, honey?" Mom answers. "Can you come in the kitchen please?" Walking swiftly to the sound of her voice, I find them at the dinner table with a bunch of papers. Then, I realized what was going on. The papers had the word 'Divorce' on them. My parents were getting a divorce. _

"_You might want to sit down," my dad suggests. I grabbed a chair and sat down on its wooden surface. Staying silent, I decide to just wait for them to tell me the news. _

"_Your father and I are getting a divorce," my mom tells._

_Letting it sink in for a few seconds, I then ask, "But, why?"_

"_Things just aren't working out as we hoped it would," Dad responds. "That's all there is to it."_

_Simply nodding my head, I remember the sign out on the lawn. "What about the house for sale sign outside?"_

"_Trent," my dad implies. "You and I are moving down to Miami. Your mother is going to find a smaller house somewhere else here in Orlando." _

"_Oh," is all that comes out of my mouth. I'm not exactly sure how to react to all of this. My brain is trying to process the information, but I feel it malfunctioning slowly. "I'm going up to my room."_

_Once again, skipping over the steps, I go to my room. Letting myself fall onto my bed, I think everything over. First, I can't be a musical performer, and now my parents are getting divorced and I have to move down to Miami with my dad. Well, isn't that just wonderful…what's going to happen next? Could it get any worse than this? Oh, right, there's Elliot. I suppose I'll talk to him tomorrow at school, but right now, I'm really not in the mood. Nothing just seems to go my way anymore…_

* * *

_I can't believe I've been in Miami so long already. Today, it has been exactly two years since I've moved from Orlando. Time really does fly by._

_It's my junior year at Marino High School in Miami. Things have gone well for the most part. I have good grades, I play on the varsity basketball team, I have a bunch of cool friends, and an amazing girl friend at the moment. My life is perfect; everything I've ever wanted is in my possession. I feel like I should be happy, but my life isn't complete. The musical part of my life hasn't made any progress at all since I've moved. Ever since I started living with my dad, he made me focus on things that were more practical. I didn't have any instruments anymore, not even an old xylophone or harmonica. _

_Another thing I've noticed at school though is that one guy Austin. Yeah, Austin Moon. The one who became an overnight Internet sensation and music partners with Ally Dawson. Austin's a talented musician, and is actually getting somewhere in his career. He already got a record deal and released his first album a while back. _

_And me? I can't even write my own songs or even own any instruments. I didn't want to admit it, but I was furious with jealousy. They've come so far from where they started. And look at me. I haven't taken a single step in the journey. _

_Walking down the halls to my next class, I spot a poster for an audition as a backup dancer. Reading the details on it, I see that Austin is in need of a backup dancer. Auditions are next week._

_This could be my chance to get back into it. Get back into my career._

_But, there's one problem. Roger. Roger is a really good dancer as I've seen him. He'd beat me at the audition. How would I for sure be able to get the spot? _

_I see Trish walk by me and immediately think of a plan. Trish is Austin's friend and manager. What if…Trish and I…went out? Maybe I'd get the gig as Austin's backup dancer. Yeah, that'd work. I walk up to her. _

"_Hey Trish," I greet._

"_Hey Trent," is all she says. I have to admit, she is pretty cute. Trish starts to walk away though, but I catch up to her._

"_Uh Trish!" I grab her attention again. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out some time?" _

"_Um, sure. Sounds great." Trish put on a kind smile._

"_Cool. I'll meet you after school." _

"_Alright, well, I have to get going, I'll see you later Trent!" _

"_See you later!" _

_The plan was working, and it won't be until long that I have the gig as Austin's backup dancer. _

* * *

_Heading home from school, turns out that everything went according to plan. _

"_Dad? You home?" I asked. I have to admit, even if my dad didn't exactly support my dream, I was kind of excited to tell him all about the gig I got. This is the first step in starting up my career again was this. I was feeling pretty good, even if I did somewhat cheat, but still. _

_My dad wasn't home, so I might as well get started on homework. Just as I was about to get started on History though, the phone rang._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hello? Is this Trent? It's the local Miami hospital," The person on the other side of the phone said._

_Frozen with fear, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. But, I couldn't leave the person on the phone hanging there. "Yes, what is it that you need?"_

"_It's about your father."_

"_What about him?"_

"_Unfortunately, your father was part of a car crash earlier today, and was killed. I am so sorry to inform you." _

_My throat suddenly got dry, making me unable to speak. Ignoring the noises coming through the phone, I immediately hung up and headed out of the house. I need to go to the hospital._

* * *

_I rang the doorbell to my new…house. Don't get me wrong, I still lived in Miami. It's just now I'm living with my uncle. An uncle I didn't know about until today. The only information I have on my uncle is that his name is Jimmy. I suppose I'll find out the rest about him in a second. _

"_Can I help you?" the man who answers the door says. He had a pair of glasses and was dressed up in a suit. Despite being in Miami, he was wearing a tie, jacket, dress pants, and loafers._

"_Hi, I'm Trent, your nephew."_

"_Oh, Trent," Uncle Jimmy puts on a smile and holds out his hand for me to shake it, which I did. "It's nice to finally meet you. Come on in." I step into his house, which was pretty amazing. It seemed as if I stepped into luxury. I wonder what he does for a living. _

"_Wow, this is a great place," I admitted. The place was absolutely huge. A flat screen television on the wall, hard wood floor, and a balcony up at the top of the stairs. _

"_Well, being the head of a record label, I was able to afford all of this." Wait…head of a record label? Does that mean…he's part of the music business?_

"_Wait, you're the head of a record label? Which one?"_

"_Starr Records, of course. I thought you knew that," Jimmy said with a confused look. _

"_No, no, I didn't know." He's the head of Starr Records? That means he's Jimmy Starr. The same Jimmy Starr that's the head of the record label that Austin is signed with. But more importantly, that means that maybe I can take an even further step in my career. _

"_Oh, but anyway, you can unpack your things up stairs and the first room on your left."_

"_Alright, cool." Starting to go up the steps, my uncle says something that catches my attention._

"_Trent, I…heard about your father. I'm sorry about the loss, but let me know if you want to talk about it. I know we just met, but it's only been nearly a week since the accident and I want you to know that I'll be here. Let me know if you need some help getting through."_

_Smiling at him, I said, "Thanks Uncle Jimmy." With that, I left and went up to my new room._

* * *

_I cannot believe they did this to me. First Austin beats me at dancing in front of the school and kicks me fires me for cheating on Trish, and then they humiliate me on television on the Wanda Watson show. That is the last straw. Team Austin better watch out, because they have no idea what's going to hit them next. _

_This plan is going to work. If I just act all nice and friendly with them, then they'll accept me as their friend again. Then, just when Austin and Ally think everything is going their way, I'll strike. I'll mess up the lighting system and the sound system. I'll put in vinegar in the lemonade in one of Austin or Ally's drinks so that one of them loses their voice. With them crushing on each other, I'll use that against them. It's the perfect plan. Nothing could mess this up. They're just so oblivious to all of it. That should teach them to not mess with me; no one, and I mean no one, messes with T-Fame._

* * *

"Trent, Trent, Trent!" a voice yelled in my ear.

"Um, wait, what?" I suddenly said. Pulling off my sleep mask, I see it's Trish.

"We've landed the private jet. Let's go." I grab my baggage and get off the plane with Trish.

Deep in my mind, I realized that maybe going out with Trish just to get a dancing gig or messing with Austin's world tour concerts maybe wasn't the best way to start up my career again. I did have an uncle who was the head of a record label after all. He would've signed me, I assume. But, if I've learned anything, it's that you can't change the past. Everything is already in motion, and it's too late to stop anything now.

* * *

**It was somewhat obvious that Trent would be the one to mess things up. I could have told you simply that it was him in this chapter, but I thought why not a back story. Every enemy has a reason for doing what they did, and this chapter is Trent's reason. The next chapter should be...interesting. ;) Oh, and I had to change the rating to T because of the talk of death, just to be safe. It might have been fine at the K+ rating, but I decided to change it anyways. Until next time my readers! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I need to change one little detail in the story. Instead of the world tour lasting up to a whole year, I think I'll shorten it to six months. That's because they've spent one month in the U.S., another month in South America, and now they're in Europe. As it is said in a previous chapter, Team Austin will spend most of their time in Europe. And the fact that Austin has completed three albums. I think too much time has passed. I'm going to change it to him completing his second album (imagine it as if it's the end of season 2). I'll edit it later...**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ah, Europe. My favorite continent. I can't believe we're finally here. Well, technically, we've already been to Ireland, North Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and even Iceland. Now, we're in England. And on top of that, nothing bad has happened recently to me. I'm really hoping I haven't jinxed that…

"Come on Austin!" Ally calls out to me. "We _have _to explore London!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I answer. London has always been one of the places I've wanted to go to. Ally and I agreed to take a tour around London before eating dinner.

"Shall we?" I hold out my arm for her to take.

Ally smiles that awesome smile of hers. Wow, she looks beautiful in that blue dress. But, if only I could tell her that I-no…I can't tell her I like her…

"We shall," Ally says. She wraps her arm around mine and we go on one of those bus tours I booked for us to explore around the great city of London.

My brunette friend insisted on taking pictures, which I didn't really mind. Ally looked really happy, and that made me happy too. We took a few serious pictures, but a bunch of them were just hilarious. The two of us made duck faces, fishy faces, had cute little bunny ears, and us pretending to look at something distant. Hanging out with Ally is one of the most awesome things I love doing.

"Austin, look!" I turned my head to where she was pointing. "It's Big Ben!"

I stare at the tall building, and also see that it is now seven o'clock. "Whoa…that's a really big clock."

"Well, that would explain the name…"

Ally and I laugh a little at my slight stupidity, before realizing that the tour was almost over.

When it does end, the tour guide thanks us and we head to a fancy restaurant I made a reservation at. Going inside, bright chandeliers hang from the ceiling, pure white table cloths lay on the tables, and the smell of delicious food triggers my appetite. This place looks even more amazing than how I saw it on my computer.

"Hi," I say to the waitress. "I have a reservation for two. I'm-"

"Mr. Moon." The waitress interrupts.

"Wait, you recognize me?" I exclaim excitedly.

"Well, yeah. You're famous of course. My daughter loves your music."

"Really? Thanks. How about I sign an autograph for her?"

"That'd be great Mr. Moon. Here," she pulls out a picture of me. "My daughter told me to keep this just in case I ever got the chance to meet you. I suppose keeping this picture is going to pay off for her." The waitress hands me the picture and I autograph it.

"Thank you Mr. Moon. She is going to love it. She also thinks that you and Ms. Dawson here make a great couple."

"Oh, um," Ally speaks up. "Austin and I are just good friends."

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed that you two were together."

"It's okay," I forgive her.

"But anyway, I'll lead you both to your table. Right this way please." The lady walks in front of us past many people having dinner. Mine and Ally's arms are still interlocked, and I wouldn't exactly blame the waitress for thinking that we're a couple.

Getting to our table, I decide to be a gentleman and pull out Ally's chair for her.

"Here you go Ally," I say pulling out her chair.

"Oh, thank you Austin." I catch a quick glimpse of Ally faintly blushing as I sit down myself.

"So, what are you getting Ally?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, actually, the Gourmet Burger looks pretty good. I've heard they taste awesome."

I take a look at the picture of the Gourmet Burger on the menu, making my mouth water for its taste.

"Wow," I respond. "That does look good. I'm definitely getting that."

"Yeah, me too."

Our waitress coincidentally right on time to take our order and then leaves soon afterwards.

"So Austin," Ally starts. "Are you excited that we're actually going to be performing in London tomorrow night?"

"Yeah! I'm so pumped for it!"

"Me too!" By the look on her face, I remembered that London is the one place in Europe she's wanted to visit next to Paris. "Hey, our food is here."

The waitress brought two plates of the two fancy burgers onto the table, and we thanked her for it. I made a mental note to give her a tip for the great service later on. Of course, I always give the waiter or waitress a tip.

Ally and I made small talk while enjoying our meals. We talked about the concert and the tour itself, good times we've had in the past, and then a more unexpected and thought-provoking topic comes up.

Who caused things to go wrong at those concerts?

"That reminds me…" Ally begins.

"What?"

"You know how you said you thought someone was messing up the concerts?"

"Yeah…" What exactly is Ally getting at? Does she know who it is?

"Well, do _you _have an idea on who it might be?" Okay…so she doesn't have a clue.

"No, but we should figure this out. All they could do is start-up more trouble for us."

"Maybe we should. You know what scratch that. We _should. _I mean, I care about you Austin. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or your career."

"Thanks Ally. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you either. Ever since you overcame your stage fright, you've been able to do anything I wanted to."

"Thanks Austin. You already know you're able to do anything."

"Well, I guess. I know I can do anything, but as long as I'm with you."

A big smile comes onto Ally's face, which satisfies me.

Then, the waitress comes back, but now with a check that she sets on the table. I quickly take out money from my wallet in exact change plus a tip so that we could go. The waitress comes back, and thanks us for choosing their restaurant.

Heading out of the restaurant, I check my silver watch to find out that it's eight thirty. Ally and I decide to take a walk back.

While walking though, a few small drops of water are felt on my head, and as I look up, I can tell that it's starting to rain. As Ally was only in her blue dress, I thought that she might be cold.

"Here Ally," I say. Taking off my black sports coat, it reveals my red shirt and black and white tie. "You're probably going to freeze in this rain. Sorry for not having an umbrella."

"It's okay Austin," she says. When I put it on, Ally gets a shiver down her back. "But thanks. You're sweet you know."

"Oh, thanks. I know." Really? I know? Ugh, I just sounded self-centered. Though I felt like I'm self-centered in that moment, Ally giggles at me, causing me to giggle as well.

Starting to stare into her chocolate-brown eyes, I feel Ally stare into mine. I decide to make my move: I start to lean in. Fluttering my eyes to slowly close, I clasp a tiny sight of Ally doing the same as me. This is it. We're going to actually kiss this time. My stomach suddenly fills with butterflies and my hands get a little sweaty. Then, our lips finally touch. The sparks fly, the fireworks explode, my stomach bursts with even more butterflies. But, it's a really nice feeling, although too cliché in fact. The brain I have tells me that it could all be a dream and that I had never kissed my best friend in the first place. No, this is real. None of this is a dream. It's all real. I was really kissing Ally Dawson.

When finally coming up for air, Ally's phone rings.

"It's Trish," she tells me. Ally looks up at me, and then glances back to her phone, still ringing.

"Go ahead, answer it," I excuse her.

"Alright," she says. I try to comprehend of what she and Trish could be talking about. But apparently, it's a really short conversation. "Hello? … Uh, what?" Seeing my brunette friend, get a worried and slightly confused look on her face, she continues. "Alright, alright. We're on our way." Ally hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" I question her.

"We need to head back right now."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. All Trish told me was to come back right away. And, I know that tone Trish uses in times like this."

"What do you mean?" Gee, the questions don't stop with me, do they?

"Trish's tone tells me that something is wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong."

* * *

******So, question. What'd you think of the Auslly 'date'? I thought it was kind of cute. ^.^ But, that's my opinion anyway... ****And sorry for not updating in a while. Major writer's block. :/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV**

"Trish? Dez? What did you want to see me and Austin for?" I ask. In the room, Trent is sitting in a wooden chair, while Trish and Dez are standing up, having pretty livid looks on their faces.

"Hey Austin. Hey Ally," Trent greets us.

"Don't you 'hey' them T-Lame." Dez snaps at him. Wow, I've never really seen Dez snap at anyone before.

"What do you mean?" questions Austin.

"T-Lame here," Trish starts. "Needs to be taught a lesson."

"Hey!" Trent reacts. "It's T-Fame!"

"Shut it!" Trish yells. Okay, something is seriously wrong. And obviously, has to do with Trent. What did her do? "Let me tell them the story!"

"That doesn't mean they'll believe it," 'T-Lame' retorts.

Dez scoffs. "Puh-lease. Austin and Ally will believe us. And they'll agree with us on your little punishment." Whoa…punishment?

"Whatever." He tries brushing it off. "Not like I care."

My best friend sighs. "Alright, this is how it all went down. Dez and I were walking down the hallway to grab a bite to eat when we overheard Trent on the phone…"

_**One Hour Earlier**_

"_Come on, you want to get something to eat Dez?" Trish asks._

"_Yeah, sure!" Dez exclaims. _

_Trish and Dez walk through the hotel hallways pass their rooms. _

_Then, a voice was heard from Trent's room. "Trust me; this plan is totally going to work!" This had captured both Trish's and Dez's attention. _

"_Who's that?" Dez whispers._

_Trish whispers back, "I don't know. Wanna find out?"_

_The two put on evil grins and press their ears against the door. _

"_This plan is full proof," the speaker says. "I'll finally be able to get my revenge."_

_Silence settles in the air for a few seconds. The person is talking to someone on the phone. _

"_Don't worry Dex; I won't hurt Dez. It's Austin I'm mostly after."_

_Trish and Dez share confused looks at the mention of the names. But the realization soon comes to them from the indication of Dex. _

_The caller is Trent. _

"_Once Austin and Ally are out of the way, I will fully have the spotlight. There's no stopping me." Trent happens to sing the next part. "Because I got it too."_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Trish put on a smile for show. "Hey Trent," she says. "You mind if we come in?"_

"_Um yeah, sure." Trent moves aside politely to let Dez and Trish in._

_Dez closes the door, and Trish removes her kind smile. _

"_Alright Trent," she began. "We heard your little phone call with Dex. What exactly is this plan of yours?"_

"_Plan? What plan?" Trent is also an amazing actor, but neither the tall redhead nor short Latina buys it. They knew he was up to something._

"_Oh don't try to pull anything on us. We know you're after Austin and Ally. Now tell us!"_

"_No!" Trent yells. "Never! You will know nothing."_

"_Oh, really," Dez tells. _

"_How about we call Dex right now?" Trish grabs the phone from Trent, tossing it to Dez. He holds it up high, and being taller than Trent, it is out of reach for him. _

"_Here," Dez runs to the window and opens it. Trish grabs a hold of their foe and holds him down in a wooden chair. "If you don't tell us what it is, I'll drop your phone out the window." _

"_I'm not telling you anything," T-Lame says through his teeth._

"_Okay, fine by me." Making it look like he's about to drop it, Trent's eyes widen._

"_No, wait! Stop!" demands T-Lame. _

"_You going to tell us now?" Trish makes her grip even harder on his shoulders. _

"_Fine! Just, just give me my phone!"_

"_No," protests Dez. "Tell us first."_

_Trent mutters a curse to himself, in defeat. He looks down and starts to speak, but softly. "The plan is to…to…"_

"_To what!" the Latina screams at him. _

"_To ruin the concerts! That's what!" T-Lame yells back. But, he's not finished with his outrage yet, to the surprise of the duo. "That's right! I messed up the lighting system! I messed up the sound system! I made Austin lose his voice! I made him lose fans!" _

_The pair standing in front of the boy in the wooden chair gave horrified looks of shock, almost looking in disbelief. _

"_It all makes sense now," Dez realizes. _

"_Yeah, so go ahead. Rat me out to my uncle." Trent sneers. "Decide my fate."_

"_No." Trish speaks._

"_Trish, what do you mean 'no'?" Dez asks confused. _

"_We have to tell Austin and Ally first."_

"_Oh, yeah. Bringing the whole gang now, huh?" intrudes T-Lame. _

"_Shut up!" shouts Trish and Dez. _

"_Wow, touchy aren't we now?" Dez and Trish ignore his insults and annoyance.  
_

"_Austin and Ally need to know first Dez." Trish decides. "Here, I'll call Ally right now." She pulls out her cell phone and goes onto speed dial to call Ally. _

_Trent glares at the two watching him on the chair, giving both the 'evil eye'. _

"_Hey, Ally?" says Trish on the phone. "You need to come back to the hotel right now." Silence passes for a couple quick seconds. "Just come back. It's important." She then hangs up the phone._

"_They're on their way right now," the Latina announces. "And now that they're coming, let's decide on your 'little' punishment."_

"_You're not the boss of me!" protests Trent. _

"_Oh, really? And you are?" the redheaded boy gets into his face. Trish was surprised to see this side of Dez, a side that not many people get to see. "I think he should go home."_

"_Sure, I'll go home alright," Trent retorts sarcastically. "Don't forget to send me the postcards!" Dez still looks pretty furious, but pulls away, letting it go. _

"_Trish? Dez? What did you want to see me and Austin for?" a voice opening the door said. _

_**Present**_

I wasn't exactly sure how to react, to all of the news. In memory, we gave Trent a second, and even a third chance. And now, he's blown off all three. There's no reversing his mistakes. Personally, I agree with what could be Trent's punishment for all of this. He needs to go home. Who knows what he'll do if he stays?

The door creaks open slowly to reveal the one and only, Jimmy Starr. "Oh, you're all in here," he says. "I just need to grab something in my suitcase." Jimmy casually walks over to his suitcase grabbing whatever it is he needs.

Looking over to Trish, Dez, Austin, and Trent, I think to myself, "Should we tell Jimmy about this now?" No one speaks up of the topic we just talked about, so I decide to take that stand.

"Jimmy?" I ask just before he puts his hand on the door knob. Glancing back at my friends, I see a somewhat shocked look on Austin, a bit of a blank stare from Dez, and an unsure expression on Trish's face. Trent just stares as if he's about to receive the death penalty from the judge.

"Yes?" Jimmy responds.

"Can we talk to you about something?"

Mr. Starr checks his watch and says, "Yeah, let's try to make it quick though."

So, all of us told him the story of what had happened. Except for Trent of course; he stayed silent the entire time. The guilt though, is obviously seen in his eyes. During the explanation, Jimmy gives pressuring looks of both disappointment and disbelief. Sitting in a chair, he switches positions every now and then, checks his watch, and at one point, fixes his glasses.

When we're all done with the story, Jimmy stands up, and all he says, "I believe you."

"What?" Trent replies in shock.

"I know they're not lying," Mr. Starr answers.

"How?" questions Trent again.

"Well, I was originally going to be a lawyer, and was trained to be able to tell if someone was lying or not, but then I realized that I wanted to instead be what I am now. But Trent, I know none of them are lying; I can easily tell they're not. I'm sorry, but I think you need to go home." He looks at us, basically saying that we could go now.

I, Austin, Dez, and Trish exit the room, going separate ways. Trish and I head to our room, while Austin and Dez head to theirs. None of us say a word to each other as we go inside. I guess I'm a little surprised by Jimmy's reaction; I thought he'd be more supportive of Trent, and not us.

Getting out of my blue dress, and into a pair of pajamas, I slip into my bed and the pull the covers over my head. A lot has happened tonight and I suppose I must be really tired. I've explored London, went out to dinner with Austin, kissed him, heard about Trent, and now there's the chance of him going home. Not that I would regret his punishment or anything though.

Closing my eyes, I attempt at being able to fall asleep, and it's not Trent who's on my mind, it's Austin. I know, not much of a surprise. But I can't seem to get him off of mind now. Things are different now that we've kissed. Does this mean he could like me? Ugh, why must love be so complicated? Unable to take it anymore, even though it's a little past midnight; I call out, "Trish? Are you awake?"

"Ally? Yeah, I'm awake. Why are you still up?" I uncover the bed sheets to see Trish in the other bed in the room, texting away on her phone.

"We need to talk."

"What about? Trish locks her phone and puts it on the brown nightstand next to the alarm clock.

"About Austin," I let out. Biting my bottom lip, I'm not exactly sure to how my best friend will react of what I'll tell her.

"Oh, right. How was your uh, date?"

I feel myself blush bright red, glad that Trish isn't able to see my face. "It-it wasn't a d-date," I try to brush off, but my voice comes out high pitched.

"Oh, please, Ally. You're not fooling me. But, tell me anyway."

I give in, unsure of what else to say or do. I tell Trish of how Austin picked me up to go on the tour bus. I tell her of the exploration around London. I tell her of how that waitress mistook Austin and me as a couple. I tell Trish of how we both enjoyed our Gourmet Burgers together. I tell her of how it Austin took off his coat and put it on me, how it started to rain, and how we kissed. That sweet and romantic kiss of ours. Something so magical, that I'm almost unable to describe in words.

"Aw," Trish finally says.

"Yeah," I say back.

"Well, what now? Are you and Austin dating?"

"Well, no," I reveal. It kind of disappoints me that Austin and I are still just friends at the moment, but then again, we didn't have much time to talk about our relationship because of the whole Trent incident. "We haven't really been able to talk about it since you called me earlier."

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. Trent was more important to worry about anyway."

"Alright, but what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow. It's just that I can't sleep. And it's all because of Austin."

"Austin," Trish repeats.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"I know," goofs Trish. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, sure?" I somewhat accept.

"Okay, you and Austin have been partners for a couple years now, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you've become super close friends, right?"

"Yeah?" I start to get a little suspicious, and start getting curious of what Trish is up to.

"Austin's said before that you're more important than his career, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…"

"Just tonight, you and Austin went out to dinner in London, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you and Austin kissed tonight, right?"

"Yeah…" Seriously, what's the point of all this?

"So, you and Austin are not dating, right?"

"Yeah," I snap. "But I'm pretty sure you already knew that though." Now I am getting really annoyed.

"But you love Austin, right?"

"Yes! Okay?! Are you done with the questions now?" Trish doesn't answer me, but instead in the faintest of light, she smiles. Then, I realize what she made me say. "Wait a minute…"

"Yup! I knew all along, you know. I just wanted you to admit it yourself."

"Oh," is all I say. I start to stare at the floor, thinking about what I've said.g

I love Austin.

The question now is would Austin love me back? The answer right now, remains a mystery.

"Hey Trish," I say. "Do you think that –" I look up at Trish, but see that she's fallen asleep. "I'll just ask her some other time," I tell myself.

This tour has really been something.

* * *

**So...how about that? Trent's been caught, and Trish has made Ally admit that she loves Austin. :) It sure is something, isn't it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, so I put the author's note at the bottom. Okay, you may read now. :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin Monica Moon," Ally asks. She just had to use my full name, didn't she? "Are you asking me out on our first official date?"

"Why, yes I am," I respond. "Ally…I don't know your middle name Dawson." Shoot, I don't know her middle name. I had just asked Ally to go out to dinner with me tonight, in Paris. Paris, the most romantic city in the world or at least in Ally's opinion it is. It was now official; Ally and I are officially a couple. "I'm taking you to Illusions Magic Café. When you're there, your hunger will disappear!"

"I accept," Ally says. "Pick me up at seven-thirty! By the way, I am never telling you my middle name."

"Awesome," I speak. "Well, I promised Dez I would hang out with him today. So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Ally gives me a quick peck on the cheek, making me blush. She walks away probably to go do some shopping with Trish, since that's what they were talking about earlier. I suppose I can't blame them though; we are in Paris.

I've never really told anyone, but Paris is probably the place I've always wanted to go to. It's the city of love and lights. That is just plain romantic. How could anyone not want to go to a place like this? And, now that Ally and I have dated for a week; it'll be perfect. I don't know how it could be any better than this.

"Hey dude," Dez walks in, greeting me.

"Hey Dez, what's up?" We do our signature 'What up?' handshake, which has stayed alive ever since we became best friends.

"Well, the ceiling is up." It seems Dez took the question literally, but hey; he's Dez. I don't blame him.

"That's not, what I meant."

"Oh, well Trish and I were just hanging out. We went on a mini ghost tour yesterday, and just had lunch earlier." I realize I haven't really hung out with Dez in a while, making me feel a little bad.

"You do seem a little exhausted," I confess.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

I sigh. "You wanna play a video game for a little bit?"

"Sure, how about _Revenge of the Zaliens 2_?" Dez suggests.

"Yeah," I say. "Why not?" Putting in the disc for the game in, we grab our controllers and start killing the creatures on the screen.

"So how was lunch with Trish?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the television.

"It was good. I think we just had a quick lunch though. Croissants and soup."

"Oh, that's cool." I'm so distracted by the game, when I realize that Dez and Trish have been hanging out as much as Ally and I do. That's…weird, but in a good way. "So, Dez."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Trish?"

"Why?"

"Just asking." If he were smarter, Dez just might know what I'm getting at.

"She's a pretty good friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Trish is really nice after a while."

"Wow, Dez. I never expected you to say that."

"I know right? You could say that we're uh… Best friends in a way."

Dez and Trish becoming best friends? It's almost like me and Ally. Well, you do learn something new every day. I guess that's what happens when you start dating your best friend; leaving two of your other friends kind of behind.

My redheaded friend interrupts my thoughts. "So, how's Ally?"

"Awesome as always," I casually say, although there's more to what I can say about Ally. What is there about her? Since she doesn't have stage fright anymore, her amazing talent is able to shine through. Her smile can brighten anyone's day as well as the way she laughs. It just makes me really happy to see her smiling. Ally's so full of heart…and soul. Her wavy and brown hair blows in a smooth way in the wind. Those brown eyes sparkle like the stars in the heavens above. The way she sings is that similar to an angel. And don't even get me started on her –

"AUSTIN!" a voice called out.

I turned my head away from the TV to see Dez with a slightly agitated face. "Oh, sorry Dez. What?" How long have I zoned out about Ally? It couldn't have been that long.

"You've been staring at the screen for like five minutes!" he scolds. "And thanks a lot for that. We were about to beat our high score!"

"Aw, what?!" Darn it… we were about to beat our high score at one of our hardest games, and I just had to zone out. "It's okay, maybe we'll get it next time."

"Hmm…no. That's not it. It'll be a while before we could even try to get a new high score."

"What do you mean?" I wonder what Dez is on to.

"I, am the Love Whisperer," Dez declares. Here we go again. "I know exactly what you're feeling right now. You, Austin, have come down with love."

"Really, Dez? I've 'come down with love'? That's your metaphor for it?" I do have to admit though; it does make sense.

"Yes!" he declares. "It's become more obvious ever since you two started dating!" Well, aren't couples supposed to look like they're in love?

But, I deny it anyway. "It cannot be that obvious."

"If you say so, Austin. Now come on, we have to get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your date. Duh."

"Dez, I'm pretty sure I know how to get myself ready for a date." Plus, not to be mean or anything, I'm pretty sure I've been on more dates than Dez has. Even if he is The Love Whisperer.

"Alright, Mr. Master of Love, what are you wearing?"

"This." From the hotel closet, I pull out a white shirt, a black tie and tuxedo, and a pair of brown loafers.

"Erm…you should get rid of the tuxedo and tie."

"What? Why?" I ask. What's wrong with it? It's perfect for my first date with Ally.

"You're going over the top with _that _outfit." My friend then pulls out a gray suit and tie from his hotel closet. Where he gets these things; I honestly never know. "Try this. You're not going to prom, you know. There's no need for a tuxedo on a first date."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But this is Ally we're talking about; not just another girl I think is cute." This date is different. Ally's different; she's special.

"And I understand that, but trust me. This is going to work out a whole lot better for tonight."

"Okay, okay, I'm going to trust you with this." I take the new clothes Dez has for me and go into the bathroom to get changed. I was actually going to get ready later; but I suppose now is a good time. There's only an hour left before I had to go pick up Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"So, how about this for my date with Austin?" I ask Trish. In my hands is a long, orange dress decorated in sequins and sparkles.

"I like this style, Ally," responds Trish. Well, that's a good sign. "But…"

"But what?"

"It's too much. I like this dress, but just like all the other ones, you look like you're on your way to prom."

"What? It is not too much. Besides, orange is a good color on me." I'm not wrong, am I?

"Oh please, you're only saying that because orange is Austin's favorite color."

"Alright, you got me there, but I want this to be special. This isn't Dallas, Elliot, or Ethan now. This is Austin." This date needs to be perfect; Austin's a different guy.

"Ally, Austin likes you for you. Besides, you should let me pick your outfit."

"Well, okay then." I'm not too fond of Trish picking my outfit, but I kind of realize I am putting a bunch of stress on myself for this one date.

"Good. Now try this on." Trish holds out a light pink dress with a cute floral design colored in purple. I'd usually go for a red dress, but then again; I always wear red dresses. Maybe I can actually trust Trish on her fashion picks this time. Most of the other times, she would have me wear something that has animal print or is overloaded with sparkles and glitter. This dress though, I actually like.

"Wow, this is actually perfect for tonight," I announce in awe. "Thanks Trish."

"No problem," she proudly responses. "You can always count on me to help you."

"Yeah, I know I can. And by the way, since Austin and I have started dating, what have you and Dez been doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out and stuff." Hmm…interesting. I always thought that those two wouldn't exactly want to hang out.

"Really? What'd you do yesterday?"

"Dez and I went on a mini ghost tour yesterday. And, you know what, it was actually fun hanging out with him. Dez actually has some really funny jokes up his sleeve."

Trish and Dez having fun…together? That's news to me. I wonder if Austin knows about this. "Trish, did you just compliment Dez?"

"What?" Trish denies in a high pitched voice. "You can't prove that."

"Whatever," I let it go. "Let's just buy the dress. We don't have much time left."

After buying the dress, Trish and I head back to our hotel to get me ready for my date.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, my lady?" Austin asks me sweetly. Gosh, I love it when he talks all formally to me. It just makes me melt inside.

"Why, but of course, my boyfriend," I say to Austin. I like the sound of that: boyfriend.

We link arms and walk into Illusions Magic Café and are led to our table. The lights are somewhat dim, which is perfect for our mood, the walls are painted a dark red with lights hanging from them, and the tables are round with dark table cloths on top.

"Welcome to Illusions Magic Café!" shouts a voice. Austin and I turn our heads toward a waiter, who apparently is also a magician. White puffs of smoke appear around him and he pulls out a pen and paper, as well as the restaurant menus. "Hello, my name is Al, and I will be taking care of both of you tonight. What would you like to drink?"

Austin answers, "The lady and I will have…" He leans over to me and whispers, "Ally, what do you want to drink?"

"That's sweet Austin," I whisper back. "But you don't have to order for me."

"I'll just have water please," I say out loud to the waiter.

"Same goes for me," Austin tells Al.

"Very well," replies our waiter. I expect him to just 'poof' back into the kitchen or wherever, but then he takes off his hat and pulls out two glasses of water.

"Whoa, cool," Austin and I react at the same time. Without another word, Al disappears with puffs of smoke in his place.

"So, Ally, my sweet and beautiful girlfriend," Austin starts. I blush at being called sweet and beautiful as no one has ever really called me that except for my parents. "You may think that this dinner is the only thing planned for tonight, but there's actually more in store."

"Oh, really? And would you mind telling me what that would be?"

"Nope, but I do have one trick up my sleeve to reveal to you." My blonde boyfriend reaches inside the left sleeve of his suit and pulls out seven red roses. "These, are for you."

"Aww, thank you Austin." The roses are truly beautiful; no guy has ever gone through this much trouble before. Could this night be any more romantic than it already is?

"Each rose represents each day we've been together so far," explains Austin. "Happy one week anniversary, Ally."

"Oh my gosh, one week already! I totally forgot! I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything Austin." My panic mode has kind of been activated, and I talk way too much when that happens. Luckily, Austin is pretty calm.

"It's okay, Ally. We've been pretty busy with the tour anyway."

"Alright…" I say. "But, still, this is perfect. I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

"Don't forget that there are still more surprises though; I'm sure you're going to love it."

"Well, I can't wait," I excitedly tell.

For a while we just sit there staring at each other, giving each other smiles. It feels a little…awkward. Like we can't even talk. I don't know what happened there. It's just weird, I guess. Then, coming our way is the waiter, also known as Al. I start to stare off into space, and I somewhat notice that so does Austin.

Awkward…

"Eh, hem," Al says. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Um, yeah, we are," Austin answers. He orders us the classic garden house salad, and two plates of the Deluxe Paris Experience. The entree has just about everything you could ever want to eat in Paris.

When we finish eating our entrees, Austin orders a small slice of chocolate cheesecake for us.

"Here, Ally," my boyfriend says to me. He, with the fork, picks up a slice of the cake and feeds it in my mouth. The taste dances across my tongue as he takes the fork out. Smiling in delight, I then pick up a different fork and do the same to him. Austin smiles back at me, also obviously liking the taste of our dessert.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Oh, sorry Austin," I apologize. "It's my dad calling."

"It's cool, Ally" Austin assures. "Go ahead and take the call. I'll be here waiting."

"Thanks Austin, you're the best," I compliment him. "I'll just be outside." Getting up, I decide to give him a quick kiss on his cheek that makes him smile before heading outside of the restaurant.

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Hey, honey," my dad says to me. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"We're in Paris right now. I'm having dinner with Austin."

"Oh, okay. I didn't want to bother you too much on your date."

"Dad…" I whine. My parents always like to tease me about me and Austin. When we weren't together, they'd always coo at whatever 'moments' we had whether it was a hug or a simple compliment. Typical parents.

"Sorry, honey. I just miss you so much back in Miami. You mother is actually helping out in the store since you've been away."

"Oh, that's good. Tell Mom I said hi." My mom and I haven't talked much, but I'm glad she and my dad get along well, considering they're divorced.

"Will do, Ally."

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Dad, love you."

"Love you too, my Ally-cat."

I hang up the phone and put it back in my purse as I walk back inside the restaurant, expecting Austin to be patiently waiting for me.

Unfortunately, that's not the case.

Sitting in my chair next to Austin, is a girl with long blonde hair, and brown eyes. Her skin is pretty pale, and she's really skinny; skinnier than I am.

She and Austin are talking something I'm not sure I want to know about. Assuming it was just some big fan that is being somewhat rude, I start slowly walking to the table. But then, the girl grabs Austin's hand and then they talk for a little while. Then, she bends down by his side and whispers something into his ear. Austin smiles at this, making my stomach turn in different ways and being filled with several butterflies.

I honestly don't think I've really been jealous before; it's a weird and complicated feeling to me. I shouldn't be jealous; this girl could just be someone treated as a friend. How would Austin feel if some guy came up and started talking to me? Austin wouldn't be too jealous, would he? If he wouldn't get jealous, why should I?

Except, what do I do? Should I just interrupt the two of them? Well, of course, I should. I'm the one on the date, not her.

The thing is, my stupid envious feelings take over me, and I force myself out of the restaurant and call for a taxi cab.

* * *

**This seems...really rushed. Thing is, the past two months I was packed with piles of homework and had to study for finals. Then, I'm on vacation, and I still am. I've just been super busy, but now that it's summer, I can update more frequently. :D So, yay!**

**By the way, I want to thank those who've stuck with me and this fanfic because it's been kind of sloppy(especially the beginning). Hopefully it'll get better? And if you don't mind, please review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Austin's POV**

I watched Ally walk out of the restaurant so that she could take the call from her dad. I'm sure her dad is just checking up on her. It's not like I can blame him though; it's been about three months since we've left Miami.

When Ally and I finish our dinner, I'm taking her to the top of the Eiffel Tower with a clear view of the entire city and a full moon up above along with the rest of the shining stars. When we're there, we'll relax for a little bit and enjoy each other. But then, I'll have violins playing in the background because Ally loves the sound of violins. And as bad as my girlfriend can be at dancing, I'll get her to do that for a little bit too.

Plus, because I obviously have the perfect girlfriend, this date should be perfect for her. I decided to check the forecast beforehand for tonight and it said that it should be around sixty five degrees Fahrenheit with a small breeze. I could just imagine it.

Ally's there. Her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and her hair blowing gently in the breeze. I'd lean in with my arm around her, she'll nuzzle up, my heart would be beating out of my chest, and it will all be just…

Perfect.

Boy, I can't wait.

"Hi Austin!" A voice interrupts my thoughts. "My name's Jamie and I am such a huge fan!"

A girl with long blonde hair stands beside me with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, hi there, uh, Jamie. And thanks." I think this is one of the few times fans have actually approached me. Fortunately, it doesn't happen too often like it does in all those movies where celebrities are chased by mobs of crazed fan girls.

"So, I'm guessing you want an autograph?" I ask her.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something," she instead tells me.

"Okay, shoot." Jamie allows herself to sit down in Ally's chair, but before I could say anything about it, she asks me her question. Or should I say, _questions. _

"So Austin, what's your favorite color? Favorite band? Favorite food? Ooh, how about favorite singer? It's not the same thing as band though." That, is a lot of questions.

Luckily, I'm able to catch all that. "My favorite color is orange, my favorite band is R4, my favorite food is pancakes, and my favorite singer is…" There's a lot to choose from for that category. It could be Bruno Mars or Katy Perry or Justin Timberlake. But then, it hit me. It's so obvious. "My favorite singer is my songwriter and music partner, Ally."

"Oh, I know who Ally is. Where is she?"

"She's actually here with me, but must taking a call outside."

"Oh, okay. So Austin, I was also wondering," she begins. Jamie touches one of my hands. Mentally, I give her a weird look. I hope this isn't going where I assume it's going. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Great, this girl is one of those obsessed ones.

Except…shouldn't a normal fan base know this about me by now?

"Actually," I reply. "I'm dating Ally. That's why we're here at the restaurant."

"Oh," Jamie says again. "Congrats! I hope you two are happy together!"

"Thanks," I tell Jamie.

Jamie gets up out of Ally's seat, glancing towards the door. I try to look at what she sees, but then the girl comes over to my side. She squats down so that her mouth is by my ear.

Jamie whispers, "If you really want to impress your girlfriend, you have to get her something special. Something that she can remember forever." I smile at the idea, formerly remembering how I bought the star necklace for Ally a couple months before the world tour. The blonde stands upright again, but before I could respond, she says, "Well, I think I have to go now." She again, looks at the door. Then, that's it. Jamie immediately leaves without another word.

I decide to just wait around for Ally a little while longer, and keep an eye on my watch. Time seems to go by so slow, so I just stare off into space and think about my brunette friend. Pretty much everything about her.

How she would say "Thanks Austin!" whenever I would say something nice to her.

How she used to reject the idea of going up on stage because of fright of having a breakdown.

How she now would walk up on stage for performances with courage and full confidence in herself.

How she would sing whenever testing out a song that we were writing.

How she would horribly dance and still think that it was a _good _move.

How she would try to just be herself around other people and just be…

Ally. The Ally Dawson that I had been friends with since becoming partners back in Sonic Boom.

Gosh, it had been so long since that had happened. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

"I figured that we'd be spending a lot of time in here, so we might want to make it as comfortable as possible." I gesture to everything I bought with the money from The Helen Show for Ally's practice room.

"Uh, we?" She questions.

"I want you to be my partner."

"Spend…more time with you?" I kind of hope that she was joking there.

"You're a songwriter with stage fright? I'm a singer who loves being on stage. What do you say?" I wait for her answer, hoping that she would say yes.

Then, Ally finally says, "We're partners!"

* * *

_Present_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Pulling out my phone, I realize it's been around fifteen minutes since Ally left to take that call. How long could talking with her dad take?

But what surprises me more, is the text I receive from Trish:

_Great job u no good 2-timing cheater. U broke Ally's heart. Come back when u have a good explanation 4 hurting her. :( _

Broke her heart? What is Trish talking about? And how am I a cheater?

Okay, I probably should go back…

I ask the waiter for the check and he pulls it out of his hat, giving it to me. I pay for the meal in the Euros I have left and exit the restaurant. Going back into the hotel, I enter the room I share with Dez.

"Hey man, where have you been?" Dez asks. "You know that Ally came back, right?"

"Yeah, Trish texted me."

"Uh, huh. Tell me what it said," My best friend suddenly demands.

"It said that I am a 'no good two-timing cheater', that I 'broke Ally's heart', and I should go to her when I have a good explanation for 'hurting her'." I don't get it, what did I do?

"Hmm, no wonder I heard a bit of crying come from next door."

"Wait, crying?!" Oh Ally, no…

"Yeah, I heard it when I heard Trish open the door. Then, I heard them talking."

"And then?"

"That's it. But Austin, it's not like you'd really cheat, would you? I mean, what other girl would you have talked to besides Trish?"

Wait a minute…

The other girl…

What was her name again? Jana? Jenna? Jenny?

Jamie.

Ally must have seen her when she came back into the restaurant. And then, she would have left. I knew I should have told her to leave...

Immediately opening the door, I go next door to Ally and Trish's room, ignoring any questions from Dez, and knock on their door.

"Ally? Trish? Please, open up." Continuing to knock, I look down at the ground, not knowing what to do. I don't even know what to say to Ally or Trish!

"What do you want Austin?!" Trish opens the door, giving me an evil glare. Well, nice seeing her too.

"I need to talk to Ally."

"Give me a second." She slams the door on me and I hear mumbling coming from behind it. After about a minute, the door opens and Trish cues me to go inside.

Leaving me and Ally alone, I sit down right next to Ally on her bed. She looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. A few tissues lay in the trash can and I make notice of tear streaks on one of Ally's cheeks. "Ally…" I start.

"Who was that girl?" she interrupts.

I sigh. "A crazed fan."

Ally looks up at me, into my eyes. "A crazed fan?"

"A crazed fan," I repeat.

She doesn't say anything; silence. "She asked me a bunch of questions while you were out. Favorite color, food, and stuff. Typical fan girl." I shrug, not sure what else to say. Then, I look away from the brunette and onto the floor. It was awkward, someone could say. Neither of us knows what to do now. I have said the truth, and it is Ally's choice to believe me or not. Hopefully, she does.

"Ally," I lift my head up and look at her. She's looking straight at me with her chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told her to leave, and I'm sorry."

"No, Austin," she sniffles. "I should be sorry. I overreacted to her being there and I'm sorry." Tears start to roll down her cheeks again.

"Hey, hey," I calm her down. She dries the tears and listens to me. "It was an honest mistake. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

I pull her into a hug and she does the same for me. We hold onto each other for a while until I spot the time. It's almost ten o' clock.

"It's getting late," I say to Ally. "I think I should get going soon." We're still together in our hug, but we don't let go.

"Okay, but Austin…?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Don't let go just yet." She tightens her arms around my neck.

I reply, "I wasn't going to." Pulling her in closer to me, I allow myself to smell her strawberry scented hair.

After a couple minutes, I finally let go of her, and there we were staring at each other again. Basically, I just follow what happens in the movies of what happens after a couple makes up.

I kiss her.

* * *

**Again, it seems rushed, but there's still plenty more for this fanfic, so...stick around!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me recap the last couple of chapters. Austin and Ally are officially dating and they go to Illusion's Magic Café in Paris for their first official date. While there, they enjoy each other and Ally gets a call from her dad which she takes outside. When going back in, she sees Austin sitting with another girl and she leaves. In Austin's POV, a fan approaches him wanting to talk to him. He isn't exactly fond of her though. Austin then receives a text from Trish about how he's a cheater and he goes back to the hotel. He confronts Ally about the misunderstanding and they make up. **

**It's been a little rushed, but there's some importance in those two chapters.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The same boost of confidence and strength fills inside me as I walk up on stage to perform for the city of Paris.

Wow…Paris. It's the city of love and lights. Who wouldn't love this place?

Exactly. No one wouldn't love Paris.

Being on stage has gotten a lot easier for me as time goes on. There used to be a time where I would have never imagined myself being able to sing on stage. Or, even get up on stage for that matter. Fortunately, that is no longer the case. It truly is a dream. It's a good thing I'm not asleep though. Waking up from a dream like this, would practically be a nightmare.

Austin, Trish, and Dez give me their usual two thumbs up and genuine smiles just as I look back at them before facing the crowd of French fans. I could tell by their expressions that they are so proud of me. And in return, I'm proud to have the best friends anyone could have. They may all be different, but that's what makes us Team Austin.

They scream in cheers and shouts when the drummer starts beating his sticks on the instruments. The guitar begins to be strung with a pick to create chords and notes. The piano keys start to be played with quick-like fingers in order to keep up with the music. Whoever got these amazing instrumentalists to play for us is a genius. Well, that's probably Jimmy. So, I guess Jimmy's the genius one here. Taking the microphone off its stand and putting that off to the side, I open up my mouth and sing one of my favorite songs, _Finally Me._

The song, _Finally Me_, is about… Me. It's about how I was able to overcome my paralyzing fear and achieve a dream that I thought to be impossible. Basically, it's how I completed Mission Impossible. No, not _that _mission. But for the record, I totally love that movie.

Throughout the song, I can feel the heart and soul I put into writing this song. The noise among the crowd gradually gets louder; noisier. I still can't believe I have this many fans all around the world. It still blows my mind.

"Thank you Paris!" I say to the audience as I finish. People continue shout and cheer for my performance. I turn my back and walk backstage to my friends. They give me high fives and fist bumps as usual.

"Nice job, Ally!" Dez tells me.

"You were great!" Trish says.

"Amazing as always, Alls," Austin compliments.

"Alls" is what Austin tends to call me now. Ever since we made up after the stupid, crazed fan incident, he decided to give me a cute nickname. At first, Austin called me "Goose Pickle" and well… It's not exactly the cutest thing to call your girlfriend. So, then he just went with "Alls" and I'm perfectly okay with that. The nickname is simple and anyone could have come up with it. I'm a bit surprised no one's used it before.

"Thanks, you guys!" I speak. "And sorry I can't watch your performance, Austin."

Austin forgives, "It's cool, Ally! You always watch me perform! Have fun at the meet and greet!"

Nodding, I walk to a table and chair, and sit down. The people with 'VIP Ally Dawson Backstage Passes' get to meet me today. It's the usual when meeting a celebrity: get autographs; say that you love them; blah, blah, blah. Though, I remember being like that once when I met some of my favorite artists and actors. Literally, I freaked out so much from their presence one time that I almost fainted. Keep in mind that the key word is almost. I ended up being okay, but my parents told me to just keep my cool the next time. Frankly, after that last experience, there wasn't a next time for a couple years.

The line of people at this meet and greet is just massive. I'd expect this amount of people for someone like Austin. But I guess this tour is starting to make me as popular as my friend. Not that I mind too much; I kind of like the spotlight. The feeling's gotten stronger ever since I overcame my stage fright months back. Once again, it still blows my mind.

"I love you Ally!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Your music is amazing!"

"Follow me on Tweeter!"

"Marry me Ally!"

This is what I basically here at the meet and greet. First, I love how people love me and music and care enough to want my autograph. It is so awesome. Second, to the fans that ask me to follow them on Tweeter, I responded by them saying that I would think about it. But, I already knew the answer as a no beforehand because I don't. If I followed my fans, that would be too much. Finally, the guys, and yes, there's more than one, wanting to marry me is weird, creepy, sweet, and flattering all at the same time. I kind of pointed out that I was taken from being in my relationship with Austin; which slightly disappoints them.

Other than that, everything seems pretty normal. I mean, my fans are so sweet! Some of them even brought gifts for me! A few had stuff for Austin himself, and even Trish and Dez.

I officially love having this fame. Having fans that love and support your career is definitely one of the best feelings to experience. Of course, living a totally normal life wasn't that bad either. Except back then I had stage fright…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I swear my phone rings at the most particular times. Checking the caller ID, I see that it's my mom. Seeing as everyone with the backstage passes has now met me, I decide to take the call.

"Hi, mom!" I greet.

"Hi, honey!" my mom replies back. "Look, I know you're busy with the tour, but there's something important I need to tell you." I sense a tone of worry in her voice, making me ponder about what could be going on back in Miami. What could it be? Is there a freak hurricane? Are we going bankrupt? Are my parents getting back together?

Um, ignore the last possibility. That is way out of line and not bound to happen anytime soon. No offense to my parents if they do, but I highly doubt it. My parents got divorced for a reason. I never mind talking about it, but now's not the right time.

"Sure, what is it?" This is good news, right? It better be good news. Ally, Ally, Ally; just relax. I think I worry way too much sometimes.

"Ally, I'm sorry to tell you that your father is in the hospital." For a second, I almost lose grip of the phone.

"What?!" I immediately start to panic. "What happened to Dad?!" Hospital? Okay, worries, worries! This is not good, not good!

Mom sighs before continuing. "Your father caught in a gun shooting today. He was just passing through, and happened to get hit." This is so bad… really, really bad!

Without even thinking about it, I tell, "Mom, I need to come home." That came out of nowhere. But, as much as I love being on tour, my family must come first. I need to go home.

"Oh, honey, you can't leave your tour," she attempts to protest. I know that I usually obey whatever my mom and dad say for me to do or say, but not this time.

"I know I can't," I say. "But, I will."

"Ally, your father will be okay–"

"Mom, I'm coming home and it's final." Wow, it's like the roles of mother and daughter are switched here.

There's a pause of silence between us. I think that maybe our call is disconnected. That is, until my mom speaks up again. "Ally, if you're coming home, which I suppose you probably are, I have to ask you to not tell anyone about what happened. The authorities aren't ready to let the public know everything that happened yet."

All I manage to respond is, "Alright." Right after, I hang up the phone, still intensely thinking about the news I have just received. It's official though. I'm going back home to Miami.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Thank you Paris!" I shout to the crowd. People roar with applause for performing my set of songs. Hopefully, Ally will get the same amount of time for performing as me one day. I mean, we still perform duets and she has her own solo, but still. One day, she'll get the tour she deserves.

Heading backstage, I'm greeted by someone…not so great. It's that girl…

Jamie.

To add onto that, there are more crazed fan girls; and many of them could be exactly like her. Fantastic. It suddenly occurs to me that the only way girls could get backstage is from getting the backstage passes.

Once the blonde girl sees me, she yells out loud, "Oh, hi Austin!" Jamie then waves at me, her smile growing wider with each passing second that I'm in her sight.

Reluctantly, in order to be nice, I wave back and give a somewhat faltering smile to everyone else as well. Hesitating to find my friends, I sit down at the table. The mob of girls line up in front of the table; all of them being anxious just to talk to me.

My name is called out over and over again so much that I'm starting to get a headache. This must be how teachers feel at school or when a babysitter deals with a bunch of kids. Well, the current situation is pretty similar.

A couple of security guards come to each side of me for obvious reasons. One of them being tall and extremely muscular manages to get the girls to form a line in front of me. Who knew that dealing with really crazed fans could be like this? It can't be just me. I'm sure other celebrities have dealt with this. I think.

The first in line is none other than Jamie who stands with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. Am I surprised that she's first? No, of course I'm not. For all I know, she could follow me home. Okay, that would be creepy on a whole new level.

"So nice to see you, Austy!" Jamie says.

Shaking my head, I respond, "Don't call me 'Austy' please." It hasn't been long since I last saw the blonde, but I swear she grew more weird… and obsessive. Sometimes I wish that I still lived that normal life back in Miami.

"Whatever you say, Austy." Can I add annoying to the list of traits for her? "But there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" I question suspiciously. My conscience is telling me Jamie's up to something.

She beckons me to lean in closer and I unwillingly obey. I raise one eyebrow; curious to know what the crazed fan may be up to. "Well, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh, did I say tell you? I meant _show you._"

"What do you mean by–" Jamie suddenly pulls me by the collar and presses my lips against her eyes. Eyes widening, I push her off of me. "Security!" I yell.

The two strong men quickly pull Jamie away from reach. Each guard picks up an arm and takes her away from me and the rest of the crowd. Thank goodness she's gone. That kiss was horrible. Horrible, just horrible. I didn't even know how to react to it. Gee, the people these days…


	18. Chapter 18

**Ally's POV**

"I hope you understand Jimmy," I explain to the head of Starr Records. Since I'm going home to Miami tomorrow, I figured I would need to offer an explanation for having to leave. I know I told my mom I wouldn't really tell anyone what happened, I couldn't just leave Jimmy wondering where I went. And as much as I wouldn't want to leave this world tour, my family comes first. Even if my dad turns out to be okay soon, I think this is the end of my part of the tour. Besides, I'll have opportunities, right?

"I do understand," Mr. Starr assures. "I hope you dad is okay. Do you need any money or anything for the plane ride home? I'd be happy to help."

"Nah, I got it." I had already booked my plane ticket for tomorrow morning so that I would get to Miami at a reasonable time. See, we're in Europe, so I'll be going back several hours when flying.

"Alright, we're going to miss having you here. It's getting late also; you might want to get some rest for tomorrow." Jimmy lets out a sigh. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I exit his hotel room and go into the one I share with Trish. Supposedly, if I were to stay, I would be going with my friends to Amsterdam for our next stop. But, I guess the right decision can be a hard decision. I truly never wanted to miss out on any of the fun.

When I enter my hotel room, Trish is already asleep in her bed. The covers lay on top of her; though that may mean she's trying to hide her phone or whatever.

I slip underneath the covers of my own bed; slightly exhausted from the concert and meet and greet from earlier. Sleep isn't that hard to find when you're tired.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I check the clock on the night stand next to me. It's currently six in the morning. My flight takes off for Miami at approximately nine o'clock. Having to be at the airport two hours before the actual flight time, I get up. I stuff all my clothes and other items into my suitcase; quickly zipping it up. Getting only casually dressed, I realize I hadn't been able to tell any of my friends about me going back home.

I would wake them up, but I don't really want to disturb them I suppose that I could just leave them notes. Jimmy already knows that I'm leaving this morning as my parents do back in Miami, but it hadn't occurred to me that my friends would be the ones would have to know the most.

Grabbing pen and paper, I scribble down a note for Trish, Dez, and Austin.

_Dear Trish, Dez, and Austin,_

_I'm sorry to break these news to you, but I'm going back to Miami. I have a very specific reason for going, but I am not able to tell what that is. I wish I could stay on the tour with you guys, but I unfortunately have to leave. I hope you guys understand._

_Love,_

_Ally 3_

Putting the note by Trish's phone on her night stand, I check the time on my phone.

Wait – it's six forty-five already?! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late if I don't leave. Picking up my purse, I also roll my suitcase out of the hotel room and head out of the hotel. Anxiously, I call for a taxi cab to drive me to the airport.

I think about my overall experience with Austin, Trish, and Dez for this part of the trip. Team Austin and Ally is currently in Europe, all having supposed to be heading to Amsterdam today. We've all been around the U.S., Canada, Mexico, and South America. If I were to stay, we would all also be going to Africa, Australia, and Asia.

Fantastic. I get to miss three continents. But, I have to keep in mind that I have to go back.

I just have to.

After getting out of the cab, I rush into the airport, claiming my plane ticket, and getting through the metal detectors. My stomach grumbles; realizing I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I only grab a quick snack and drink, which are of course pickles and orange juice; because I know I'll be eating on the plane.

Going through the airport isn't easy. I mean, there are just a lot of things to do, along with the mass of people coming in and out of it every day. That's why I need to get there two hours prior to my flight. Honestly, I kind of hate getting up early, but being an early riser, it would be easier for me to take an early flight home. On top of that, I want to get home as early as possible.

Finally, I'm able to sit down for a little bit. I check my phone; seeing that the current time is eight thirty. Other passengers are already able to board the plane, but in my mind, something is pulling me back from going on it early. I suppose I can let other people get on first, so that when I get on at the final call, it'll be easier since most of them would be sitting down. Mainly, people want to get on earlier because they don't want it to be crowded when getting on. What usually happens is that the one to board first is the lucky one. Anyone else behind is stuck like in a mini person traffic jam.

I then pull out my songbook; jotting down random notes, lyrics, and doodles. It's not much really, but whatever. Some of it I've repeatedly written in my book multiple times. Usually, it's trying to somehow fit unused lyrics into a new song or something.

For the past few months, sometimes I take off the necklace Austin gave me and somehow use it for inspiration. The star's words seem to glow at me: _Don't Look Down, Can't Do It Without You, Better Together. _Obviously, as time went on, I had figured the connection of those songs to Austin and I. It was an emotional connection, and we had been able to link on that level. We've been really good friends, but we had become something more.

I hold the necklace out on the palm of my hand; staring at it for a while. All this time, I've been wearing it wherever I go. It could be considered a good luck charm.

Hopefully, it'll bring some good luck to my father.

Clutching onto my star necklace, a voice over the intercom announces the final call for Flight 29 to Miami. I stand up with my luggage, and roll it over to the entrance of the plane and exit of the airport.

Then, I hear someone. Not just any person though, I know this someone. They call out my name loudly, asking me to stop.

"Ally, Ally, Ally! Wait, wait, wait!"

Turning around, I see Austin running towards me.

* * *

**I was actually going to have Austin's POV in this chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger. :P So, that's why it's kind of short. The next chapter should be put up in the next couple of days though. **

**I always forget to say I have a Twitter now. So, if you choose, you can follow me DLover16 That is all. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Austin's POV**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

The pounding on the door catches me off guard. Attempting to get out of my bed, I instead fall off of my bed. My face now on the floor, I stand up and take a piece of fuzz from the carpet out of my mouth. Gross.

Walking to the door, I look through the peephole to find Trish out there. Her arms are crossed, and I can see her tapping her foot on the hotel floor. I can see a slip of paper in her hand; curious to know what's written on it. Trish's face is full of worry and concern. And, whenever Trish is worried or concerned, something's not right.

I open the door and ask, "Trish, what are you doing here?" It's only –" My head turn around to check the time. "It's only eight thirty." A yawn comes out of my mouth and I rub my eyes to clear a bit of my vision. I look like I just got out of bed.

Wait – I just did so, never mind…

"Here," Trish hands me the slip of paper. "Just read this." I take the white sheet of paper and read it to myself.

_Dear Trish, Dez, and Austin,_

_I'm sorry to break these news to you, but I'm going back to Miami. I have a very specific reason for going, but I am not able to tell what that is. I wish I could stay on the tour with you guys, but I unfortunately have to leave. I hope you guys understand._

_Love,_

_Ally 3_

Staring at the note, I try to find my voice to speak. How could Ally just leave without properly saying goodbye to us? It's a note that tells us, not Ally herself. I try to think of reasons why Ally might have to leave, but no ideas pop into my head. Ugh, this is just like when I try writing songs. I get nothing.

But then, I think, could this be my fault? Thinking back to the time when Ally and I had that small bump in our relationship, I remember how she had become slightly jealous of that crazy girl, Jamie. It was an honest mistake to think that she and I were flirting. What if Ally knew about the mishap with the kiss last night? I have the smallest feeling someone twisted around what actually happened. It would say something like that I would be cheating on Ally with a fan or something. Let's admit it; the media always messes around with celebrities: spreading rumors, asking personal questions, and twisting their words around. They want the juicy gossip; that's all that they ever want.

So, if Ally knows about that incident, she might have gotten jealous. Except, Ally wouldn't leave solely just because of what happened last night. Maybe she doesn't know what happened, and maybe she does. But, being that nice guy I know I am; I might as well tell her myself.

"So, that's why she and Jimmy were talking last night?" A voice comes behind me, making me jump in surprise. I raise my eyebrows and turn my head around to find Dez standing behind me. His expression seems grim; melancholy. "What?" he asks curiously.

"What do you mean by 'why she and Jimmy were talking', Dez?" Trish questions.

"I mean that they were talking last night," Dez answers. "I couldn't hear much of what they were talking about, but it sounded kind of depressing."

I put on a confused look. "You just said you knew why they were talking. But, the note doesn't say why."

"Oh, I don't know why. I was just wondering why Ally and Jimmy were talking." I roll my eyes. Typical Dez – half the time he doesn't even know what's going on.

My redheaded friend though, reveals, "But, I do know one thing."

"Well, what?" Trish's eyes widen; anxious to know the whereabouts of her best friend.

"I know that she must be at the airport by now, so she must be leaving soon. It's already eight thirty-five."

"Yeah, so?" I ask him. We already know she's leaving. She's gone already.

"Aren't you going to go after her? For like, you know, a goodbye hug or something? You know it's going to be months before we see her again."

Maybe Dez is right…Wow, Dez is right. How could I survive without even a proper goodbye from my best friend, and girlfriend? Without another word, I drop the note on the floor and grab a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt from my dresser. I go into the bathroom to get changed quickly; not caring much else about hygiene at the moment.

I need to get to Ally before she leaves.

"What do you mean I can't go through?" I question the security guard. I'm already at the airport since it doesn't take too long to get here. Trish and Dez wanted me to go by myself, no matter how much I insisted they come with me. Anyway, I took a taxi cab, before I realized that it was still rush hour in Paris. So, instead, I ran all the way here. My pulse is still going at a fast rate, my breathing comes and goes in pants, and I'm sweating buckets.

"Sorry Mr. Moon," the security guard explains to me. "But, we can't just let you go through here. You need at least your passport."

Great, the one thing I happen to forget. I have my phone and money, but no passport. I left it at the hotel. The realization of that came to me when I was in the cab, but it was too late. There's no way to come back now.

"Please, there's this girl I have to say goodbye to," I attempt to compromise with him. "That's all I want to do. I'm not going to do anything else other than that."

Despite the fact that I believe he knows I'm telling the truth, he decides to mentally debate on the decision of my request. After about a minute, the man calls another guard over and whispers what is probably my problem. I obviously can't see them, but I know my eyes are pleading for a yes to be let through the airport. The time on my watch says eight fifty and checking the flight time, Ally's plane leaves at exactly nine.

The two men finally turn back to me. The one I was originally talking to says, "Alright, go ahead and get your girl." He genuinely smiles at me causing me to shake his hand like crazy.

"Thank you, sir. This means so much to me."

The other man beside him says to me, "You better get going. They'll probably announce the last boarding call soon."

I nod at him and start to run through the airport. I pass a diverse amount of people; all of different nationalities. Some of them who are evident fans of mine scream out my name, but I ignore them.

Continuing to pass through the sea of people, I go to the section that has Flight 29 to Miami.

"_Final boarding call for Flight 29 to Miami." _

Hearing the announcement, I then see a girl with brown locks of hair; highlighted with a type of gold that makes it oh so perfect. She rolls her luggage towards the entrance to the plane; her back turned towards me. I can't see her face, but I know it has to be Ally. As fast as a cheetah, I sprint in her direction and call out, "Ally, Ally, Ally! Wait, wait, wait!"

The beautiful brunette turns around to face me. Her eyes are widened in surprise; unexpected. "Austin?" she says. "What are you doing here? I have to get on the plane."

"I wanted to say goodbye before you went home."

"Aww, that's sweet." Ally tilts her head cutely and blushes.

"But, there's something else I need to tell you." Where this is going to go, I have no idea. I only hope that she'll take this well and not freak out.

"Okay, what is –" An airport employee cuts her off.

"Mam, will you be boarding?" the woman says to Ally.

"Yeah, just give me a second," my friend replies. To me, Ally speaks, "I have to get going. Just tell me some other time. Okay?"

I sigh, seeing as the airport lady looks agitated. "Okay, so I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." She glances down at the floor, and then back at me.

Sighing again, I say, "Good –"

My lips are suddenly pressed against Ally's. The gap is closed between our faces. I gladly accept the sweet kiss and I pull her body closer to mine. After a few seconds that feel like forever, Ally pulls her lips away from mine.

"–bye." I complete my sentence.

Ally puts slips something in my hand and says, "I should get going." She beams a smile at me before picking up her luggage and walking through the entrance to the airplane.

In my hand, I look at the object that was placed in my palm. In my hand, is the object that glistens and glows in the sunlight; reflecting off of it to provide that special shine. In my hand, is the object that I had given to Ally prior to the tour months ago. In my hand, is Ally's starred necklace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ally's POV**

Being back in Miami has a different feel to it. I guess it's maybe because my friends aren't here.

Sonic Boom practically has no "life". Since Austin and Dez are no longer here messing around with the instruments, the store generally stays quiet throughout the day. No musical instruments being used for fun whatsoever. It's peaceful; I liked it. Except for the fact that if feels really empty. Not even Trish would be able walk into the store bringing the news of her new job. Well, I suppose this is what it was like before meeting Austin.

Wow, _before meeting Austin._ Life was just ordinary before that day.

On another note, when I got off the airplane in Miami, my mom was there waiting for me. Immediately, I ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. We had that normal mother and daughter reunion with the hugging and the 'I missed you!' talk and all that.

When my mom helped me put my luggage in the car for the ride, we decided to go to the hospital and visit Dad. He's been there for a couple days now. The injuries weren't too major, other than two minor shots. There was one in his right arm and right leg. That's what the doctor told us before going into his room.

Upon going into the hospital room my dad was located in, he was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful; almost looking as if he wasn't hurt. Though, I saw his right arm bandaged with white wrap.

I walked over to Dad with my mom watching behind me. I rubbed my hand back and forth on his shoulder and watched his chest move up and down. His breaths came in and out smoothly and calmly to show a steady recovery progress. Mom came to my side after a couple minutes and we watched Dad sleep peacefully. I'm glad that he was going to be okay and well again soon.

But the thing now is; I have almost all the time I can ever want on my hands. I can actually write as many as songs as I want before Austin, Trish, and Dez get back. I can go cloud watching in the park for at least a good hour a day. I can dust the instruments in Sonic Boom every day after closing time. I can even go out for a jog in the morning if I wanted to.

_That_ is how much time I actually have on my hands.

There's one thing that bothers me though. I think I have _way_ too much time now.

Time has never been on my side before. My schedule would always be filled up and I would never have free time. But now, I have more free time than Austin has pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And, Austin has a lot of pancakes, which is saying a whole bunch for me.

Deciding to close up shop, I take my phone and book, and go for a walk somewhere. I wish the mall pond was still here; that would have been nice. But, there's this one special place I like going to that is even better. It has been years since I've gone, and on top of that, only Trish knows about my secret hideout.

Did I say secret hideout? Why yes, yes I did.

Behind the parking lot outside of the mall, there's a small forest full of trees covered in dark green leaves. It cuts off its boundaries with a metal wired fence. Though, I was able to cut a hole through the fence and then mask it with an old branch with numerous leaves. I take a look around to see if anyone will be able to see me cross the fence barrier. Luckily, no one is currently in the parking lot, so I slip through the fence hole and cross the boundary; making sure to cover up any evidence that I was here.

A few leaves beneath crunch as I walk through the woods. I push several low branches out of my way to clear my path. The birds chirp beautifully heights above me. My grip on my songbook tightens as if something's wrong, even though there isn't.

Then, I see it: the old tree house.

This tree house in particular I actually didn't build or own. One day years ago, Trish and I were wandering in this forest and came across the contraption. Though I resisted at first, we climbed up the ladder to take a look at the view up top. I have to admit; it was purely awesome. I mean, on one side in the distance, there was the Miami Beach and you could still smell sea salt from afar. On the right side, city lights glowed when dark at night; the city showing off its fortune and glam. I could imagine the amazing view again – temptation grows inside me to climb.

I check the ladder's stability to make sure it's perfectly safe to climb. Truth is; it's been nearly three years since I've been here. I remember the last time as when getting my stage fright. This place was my secret sanctuary that gave me peace and hope.

Climbing up the ladder, I get suddenly conscious of gaining splinters on my hands even though I never worried about it before. For some reason, I feel like I might slip and fall off the ladder, but I remind myself of the brave and courageous the girl that had taken over months ago when she overcame her worst fear. This is who I am now: brave and courageous – not shy or quiet.

At the top of the tree house, I look out its open window and look at the two different sides of Miami – my one home. In all honesty, I have never ever seen a landscape that could be so breathtaking. Miami had its two different sides: the calm oceanic beach and the exciting city side. How could be home be any more perfect than it is now?

Hold that thought – the sun is setting. That means the sky turns from shades of light blue into tints of orange, pink, and purple. Now, what could be more perfect?

Okay, so maybe I forgot one more detail to add to this perfect moment. Or rather, one more person to add to this perfect moment. And, obviously, everyone would know who the special guy I'd want to share this precious time and moment with.

But, if someone doesn't know… Well, it's Austin. Though, it really is obvious. It's like how everyone knows that I love my pickles as much as Austin loves his pancakes. I really do wish Austin was here with me right now though. We would be side by side: holding hands, cuddling together, talking to each other. Oh, how it sounds so perfect!

I decide to sit down on the hard wooden floor, which I oddly find quite comfortable. This tree house is not too shabby, I'd say. My songbook lies down beside me and even though I brought it so that I can write in it, I decide not to.

Leaning back against the wall, I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. Nature is filled with beauty and Miami is definitely full of it.

A gentle breeze flows through my hair and I absorb that great feeling too. It's such a nice feeling. Serenity is what it would be called.

I stay in my current position for a while; memories of me coming up to this special hideout of mine going through my mind. I totally forgot how much I loved coming up here.

Unsuspecting to me, sleep comes and takes over my body, and I drift off to _Ally Land._

* * *

_CHIRP. CHIRP._

I blink; letting my eyes open. Around me, crickets chirp and owls hoot. I spot the moon in the night sky from the window.

Hold on a second – night sky?!

Shoot! I've been here too long! Mom and Dad are probably worried sick about me! Grabbing my songbook, I hurriedly climb out of the tree house and down its ladder.

Looking around, it's almost completely dark. Shadows from the trees form in shapes of monsters I used to be scared of as a child. Due to being slightly lightheaded from my nap, I can't remember which way I came. So, I start running straight.

I try to find any possible landmarks that might help me out, but everything looks the same. I can only see trees and leaves which are all identical. Nothing of Mother Nature's possessions can help me now; especially at a time this late at night. I don't even know what time it is at the moment. Though, I don't bother to check my phone.

I continue to run; anxious to get out of this forest maze. Everything's so dark and I can't see, but I continue to run. I just can't afford for my parents to think that I've gotten hurt or something. What would they think?

My brain tries to navigate my body and trace back my steps to the hole in the fence. But, all I see is forest. It's forest, forest, forest! How can that even be possible? I should be in the mall parking lot by now.

Leaves continue to crunch in rapid bits under my feet. A windy breeze runs through my hair as I slow down to a jog in the woods. I don't even know where I am. Ally Dawson is not a quitter though. I pick up my pace and run past the tall trees and push the branches out of the way. Then, I finally am able to spot it.

Somehow, I spot the forest fence exit a good – I'm guessing here – fifty feet away from my current location. I allow myself to simply walk towards the exit.

_Finally._

As I walk towards the exit though, I trip on what I believe to be a root stump and fall on my face. In the process I twist my leg and –

_SNAP!_

"Ah!" I scream out; also adding a small curse under my breath. I attempt to pick myself up and stand, but I fall back down. Slowly, I crawl to the nearest tree trunk and lay my back against the bark. I pull my phone out of my pocket and pull up a flashlight app.

I examine what could be a major wound on my left ankle. The light scans the injury which is covered in drips of blood and a gash mark. I can feel my ankle throbbing with pain that's almost unbearable. Actually, it doesn't look too bad, but looks can be deceiving. I personally don't think I can walk home in this condition.

Then, I figured that it just might be for the best that I call my parents to find me. It's worth a shot, right? I don't even care about getting in trouble anymore.

As I dial the third digit for my house number, a warning message pops up on my phone.

_LOW BATTERY_

Shoot. I try to ignore the warning message and continue dialing the number. Just as I'm about to press the _Call_ button though, my phone immediately turns off. I'm too late.

Why, how fantastic…

With no ability to walk, and no way of communicating, I'm stuck where I am. No getting out of this situation. Now, I really do wish Austin was here with me. Where are my friends when I need them?!

I shut my eyes; attempting to ease my panic and a bit of pain. What do I do?

Oh, that's right. I can't do _anything_.

The feel of sleepiness dawns on me and my eyes remain closed. I let my brain relax and hope that this is all just one crazy dream.


	21. Chapter 21

**Austin's POV**

Do you know what it's like to find out your best friend is leaving you at the last second? Do you know what it's like to watch your best friend actually leave? Do you know what it's like to be away from your best friend from halfway across the world? And, do you know what it's like to find out that your best friend has gone missing?

For me, the answer is yes to all those questions – even the last one. Yeah, that's right: somewhere, somehow, Ally went missing. And, I'm worried sick about her.

What happened?

I only found out this morning when I was scrolling through my Tweeter news feed. I noticed that a bunch of my fans were mentioning about how they wished Ally would be found soon and that they felt bad for me and all that. After seeing a boatload of the same kind of tweets over and over, I looked it up online. Upon finding out that it was all true, I kind of, well, accidentally freaked out.

It literally breaks my heart knowing that back in Miami; no one knows where Ally is. I just wish I could go back and look for her, but I need to stay on this tour. That's what Ally would want, right?

My music career means so much to me. Then again, if it weren't for Ally's song, _Double Take, _I wouldn't have a career. In fact, without Ally, I'd probably be sitting at home strumming a guitar in my room – not living out my world tour dream. Ally means everything to me.

But, there's no way I could go back to Miami. I mean, I could, but I shouldn't. It's not what Ally would want, is it? That would be crazy… Right?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The sun wakes me up from a long slumber; the brightness blinding my eyes. I sit up from my position comfortably when a pain stings my ankle. Then, all the memories from last night come in a fast flowing river into my head. The tree house, the sunset, the darkness, the running, the root stump, the ankle pain; I remember it all.

Oh gosh, I am in _BIG_ trouble. What would my parents thing? They are for sure worried sick. And, knowing that they can be over protective, they just might report to the authorities. That would mean people are looking for me. Though, it relieves me that someone's going to eventually discover where I am, it's the fact of how much concern my friends have that worries me. What would _they_ think? Would they do?

What would Austin do?

The boy with the mop of messed up blonde hair and kind hazel eyes makes me feel…well – as he would put it – all kinds of feelings. When we first met, I was angry, agitated, and annoyed. Then, the moment Austin told me that his dad said he had a bazillion in one chance of making it in the music business, I felt sorry for him and felt that he could understand me. During the course of our partnership, the blonde made me feel happy and wanted. Recently, I was saddened by the fact that we wouldn't see each other for a few months. And now, I'm concerned about how concerned he is for me.

I then realize the difference in my surroundings. I'm not outdoors under a tree or anything. I'm inside some shack on a bed. No wonder I slept so well.

The walls are made out of old, brown wood. I'm pretty sure if I touched them that I would get painful splinters. Trust me; it's not fun when getting them. There are evidently no windows inside since it is just a little hut after all, so I currently can't see any of the outside world. On the floor, is a simple, but furry brown rug lying next to the bed I'm in. I move my feet and touch the carpeted mat. I have to admit; it's a little rough, although, still comfortable all the same. I try to stand up from the mattress, but immediately wobble from my ankle pain, mutter an "Oww", and fall back onto the bed.

Bringing my left ankle closer to me, I notice that it's bandaged in white strips all around. I put my hand on the white bandages and stroke my fingers back and forth on them. As I do that, someone walks in through the door.

The person is generally tall – or at least taller than I am. She has slightly messed up curly hair tied back in a hair tie that's colored a deep chocolate-brown. Her bright, blue eyes almost look like they're shooting daggers at me, yet I feel as if they have a kind and caring feeling towards me. The girl's figure is very slim and I can tell that she doesn't eat or even drink much. I know that I'm really skinny, but not as skinny as her. Her clothes consist of a camouflage green t-shirt and brown army jeans with pockets at the sides. They're covered in specks of dirt and crunched up leaves as is part of her face.

"I see you're awake," she says in a rough tone. In her right hand is a woven basket filled with an assortment of fruits that include a few oranges, mangoes, and guavas. The girl puts the basket of fruit on a small table next to the bed. I observe her movements carefully; debating whether or not I can trust her. In the past, my dad's taught me several survival skills just in case anything ever happened to me. Well, now it's time to put these skills to the test.

The first thing to come out of my mouth is, "Who are you?"

"The name's Talia," she casually answers. Talia takes an orange out of the basket and starts to peel off the skin. "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"I'm Ally," I say. We both shake each other's hands like normal. "Can I ask how you found me? And, where I am?"

Clearing her throat, Talia sits down on the wooden floor and continues to peel her orange. She then grabs one out of the basket and throws it to me. I catch it, when she advises, "Go ahead and eat. You're probably hungry."

Right as she says those words, it strikes in my mind, that I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Nearly hesitating to eat, I look from the orange to her, and back to the orange.

Talia raises an eyebrow. "What? You think I poisoned it?"

My expression remains stoic. The brunette adds on, "I wouldn't even know how to poison an orange if I could."

I decide to start peeling; due to the famine issues my stomach keeps pushing to my brain.

"Okay, let me explain what happened, how you got here, where you are, blah blah blah," the girl starts. "Last night, I was hunting through the forest for something to eat for dinner. I was walking around through the trees with my bow and arrows to see if there was any game around. Then, I heard this loud 'thump' on the ground somewhere nearby. Obviously, that was you. Though at the time, I didn't know it, so I assumed that it was some animal that fell out of a tree." Talia pops an orange slice in her mouth before continuing. "I snuck over to where you were and hid by a tree. I was about to pull out my bow and an arrow to strike, but I realized that you weren't an animal. I watched you pull out your phone and try dialing a number, but then you stopped and put your phone down. I continued to watch you for a while, until I figured out that you had fallen asleep. So, I decided to take you here – my shack, or rather, home. You're still in the same forest as you were in. It's a bit far off from where I picked you up." Talia, having finished her orange, throws the scraps into what I assume is a trash can. I also then finish and she holds out her hand for me to put my own scraps in. She takes them, and tosses them into the can.

"So, is that all there is to it?" I ask her.

"Pretty much." The brunette shrugs and picks herself out and grabs a mango to eat. "You want another fruit?"

"Nah," I lie. "I think I'm good for now." Though, I'm still famished from lack of food, I turn down her offer; not wanting to eat anything else at the moment. I just want to go home, but something holds me back from going back yet. "Thanks for helping me out though," I add-on.

She brushes off, "It was nothing." A moment of silence falls upon us, and I start to examine my ankle again. "Oh, your ankle seems to be broken," Talia interrupts. "I'm no doctor, but I bandaged it up. You can get it fixed when you go back to _civilization_." She says the last word as if it were acid in her mouth; making questions pop into my head.

"Wait," I begin. "You live _here_?" I take another look around the tiny wooden hut, as it's not much.

"Yeah, I broke off of my Miami home months ago," she responds. In other words, Talia basically ran away from her house. "I've been living here since. It turns out that this is a _Native American Reservation_, and I ended up encountering with some Indians, but we worked something out so that I could live here."

All that I can manage to say is, "Oh." Talia's story intrigues me, as if I were part of an adventure novel. A part of me wants to hear more of her tale, but another part of me doesn't want to make her uncomfortable of her past.

Though, Talia continues on anyway. "So, after the natives let me stay in their territory, I found this old shack. No one lived in it, or even bother to came, so I claimed it as my new home. You can tell that it's not much, but it's somewhere to stay." The brunette takes another look around her small home, but hey, it's home to her. "I haven't really talked to any of the Indians since the agreement. But, I see them from a distance every once in a while. Anyway though, I've considered going home back to Miami so many times, but…" Her voice fades away, and I can guess that she's almost afraid to admit of what happens next. I would know that feeling; I've felt it before whenever I've had to tell someone the story of how I got my stage fright.

"You don't have to tell the rest if you don't want to," I tell Talia. I know that sometimes I would hesitate to tell certain parts of how I got my paralyzing fear.

"No, no," she says. "I want to tell you the rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Then, Talia confesses, "It's been kind of a while since I've really talked to anybody. I'm surprised I haven't gone all 'animal' yet." She giggles at her own tease at the end, making me chuckle too.

Going back to our serious mood from earlier, the brunette resumes to her tale, "So, I didn't want to go back to Miami because…" She pauses again and sighs. "I was too scared to see what people thought. They would think of me as some crazy rebel who's too scared and desperate to face the facts of the things that happen in life."

I'm about to ask what had happened, but she answers before I could ask. "See, what happened is that I was channel surfing at home and came across the news and in big and bold letters it said "BREAKING NEWS". I watched to see what it was about, and it turns out that my parents were killed in this car crash." Talia stops at the moment. I can just tell that memories are flooding into her brain at the moment. "I was terribly shocked at the news and I started to cry. That was because not only my parents had died, but because I was then and there an orphan. I have no other family left in my life. Both sets of my grandparents have already passed away, and both my mom and dad don't have siblings; meaning that I am completely alone and would have nowhere to stay. So, I panicked and ran away from home before authorities could get ahold of me." The brunette hunter looks down at the ground stoically.

"I'm sorry for what happened." She looks up at me, and I also add on, "But, things would have gotten better. Sure, things seemed tough then, but that doesn't mean life will always be that hard. It always gets better." I let out a small smile, and Talia ends up grinning back.

"Thanks."

I nod; not sure of what to say.

"Hey," Talia speaks up again. "You know, you can go back anytime you want. I'm not stopping you. I can lead you back to where I found you if you want."

I think about how I had wanted to get home and go to my parents and hug them, and explain to them why I was gone for so long. I suppose my secret hideout wouldn't be so 'secret' anymore. But then, I think of how Talia is really lonely; considering she's been on her own for months without anyone to live with. Since this is a Native American reservation, I doubt that no one would come into the forest. I didn't even know that this was a territory for the Indians. I consider actually staying here in the shack with Talia for a little while to keep her company rather than leaving her alone. I mean, I'll get back to Miami eventually; maybe convincing her to come back into the world with me. Of course, everyone would be worried sick about me. They'd go insane trying to find me. What would they think when I tell them that I've been able to go back this whole time?

Nevertheless though, I say, "Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here with you for a while. Looks like you need some company."

* * *

**This story isn't probably where you thought it was headed… But anyways, just want to give a heads up that the fanfic will be ending soon. It was kind of interesting to write it, since it technically still is my first published fanfic. :P But, once I get this done, I'll focus more on The Dream World, and then possibly start writing this new fanfic I have in mind. Though, that might not be published for months. :|**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Jimmy, what do you mean we can't go back?!" I yell in frustration.

He calmly – but sternly – responds, "You realize that we're on a _world tour_, correct? You can't just ditch and go back to Miami."

"What about Ally?" It's been two days since I've received the news about her being missing. And, there hasn't been any good news since. That just makes me even more worried. "She's still missing!"

"Look, Austin, I appreciate that you care, but you can't just leave everyone hanging in Europe; much less the other half of the world. Ally will be just fine." Jimmy tries to do some paperwork, but I don't stop intervening with my case.

"And, what if she won't be fine? Ally means everything to me!" I feel my stomach get queasy with worry for my friend. And, when I say that my friend means everything to me, I really do mean it.

"I'm sorry, Austin, but it's just not going to happen."

Ally and I have always been there for each other since day one of our musical partnership. I can't imagine my life without her. It's bad enough that I had to be away from her while she had to do whatever business back in Miami, and I don't even know what that is. It literally kills me to be apart from her.

Whatever happened to the lines, _"You keep my feet on the ground, 'cause when I'm not around, I feel I am floating. Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, we're in trouble, trouble."_?

And now, Ally is _literally in_ trouble. I mean, she could be lost anywhere.

Lost.

Kidnapped.

Kil – I don't want to talk about that anymore…

Then, the lines in that same song play in my head, _"I will always stay by your side forever, 'cause we're better together. Hey, there's no other way we'll make it through whatever, 'cause we're better together."_

I reach into my left jeans pocket with my hand, and clutch Ally's diamond star necklace. I remember when she gave it to me back at the airport right before she left. It was sort of a gift, I guess; even though I'm the one who gave it to her in the first place. Gosh, that was so long ago. It was her surprise party for overcoming her stage fright way back when.

* * *

_Five Months Earlier_

Everyone in Sonic Boom stood around chatting while waiting for Ally's arrival to the surprise party. Normally, I would have been talking to Trish or Dez, but Trish had been keeping Ally busy to stay away from Sonic Boom for the time being. Dez was working with the electronics so that he could dim the lights before Ally could come in, and then flash them on afterward for everyone else to pop up. I was on my phone; scrolling through my Tweeter feed. Mainly, the tweets I got from my fans were about the performance I had with Ally the previous night. My fans were so supportive; I honestly can't believe how much they care about us.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. Telling from Caller ID, it was Trish. I picked up my phone and answered casually, "Hey, Trish, what's up?" Instantly, I knew that it was the signal that she and Ally were on her way to Sonic Boom. It was my job to warn everybody about it, so that we could all hide. The party was just like any other cliché one. But, I like how it is like that.

"Oh, _nothing much_," she put emphasis on those two words. "Ally and I are heading back to Sonic Boom, so I _thought_ I would let you know." Again, Trish puts emphasis on her words.

I tell her, "Okay, _cool_." That was basically my signal telling her that everything is ready to go.

"Alright, Ally and I will see you and Dez later."

"Yeah, see you later." Immediately hanging up the phone, I jogged over to the doors, close them, and yelled to everybody, "Ally's coming everyone! Hide!"

In response, people started to run to their positions whether it was crouching behind an instrument, crouching on the floor, or standing still by a hidden wall. I took my place behind the store counter. Once everyone was quiet in their places, the lights were turned off by Dez. And with the help of his phone light, he made his way to the counter beside me. In his hands, he held onto a remote control that would only turn on the lights. I wasn't sure how that worked, but whatever.

For a couple of minutes, we all remained silent in the dark; even Dez next to me. Then, all of us heard the doors open, and a familiar voice that said, "Whoa, why is it so dark?"

The next second, Dez pushed the button on his remote control, and when the lights were turned on, everyone and I popped out of their places and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Ally's face grew in shock – a good kind of shock. Her mouth hung open before she said, "Oh my gosh! You guys threw a surprise party for me!" Her eyes met mine, and she walked over to me, and I gave her a hug.

I saw the looks people gave us. They were mentally saying, "Aww…" I just know it. I always knew that people shipped Ally and me as a couple, though I didn't mind it too much. To be honest, I was kind of expecting it.

After our hug, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. It was the jewelry box that held the diamond star necklace inside for Ally. "Hey, I got this for you," I said to her.

"Aww," was all she managed to say. Ally took the box, and slowly uncovered the top. I anxiously waited; longing to see her reaction to the gift. I wasn't really sure what to expect. Her eyes widened when she saw the piece of jewelry, and she held it up closely for her to look at. "Austin, it's beautiful. Thank you." The two of us locked eyes again.

Finally, after several seconds, I told her, "You're welcome. But, look on the sides of the star."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The brunette obeyed my request, and her smile got even wider. It was a cute smile. It would literally brighten anyone's day; even someone that was cranky and moody. _"Don't Look Down, Better Together, and Can't Do It Without You,"_ Ally read out loud. "That is so sweet, Austin."

"Hey, it's the least I could do," I spoke up. "You're awesome." At my comment, the people around us cooed at our moment. I didn't exactly find that surprising. What I found weird though, was that everybody was still watching instead of partying.

"Hey, everyone!" I called out to all of them. "This is a party, so… Why not party? Hit it Dez!"

"You got it!" he responded. Dez hit a button on his remote control, and music instantly started playing through the loud speakers in the store. Some people started to dance to the music while others then turned to their friends and started chatting with them.

"Well, thanks again for all of this, Austin." Ally thanked me, _again_. Well, not that I minded though.

"No problem. I'd do anything for my best friend."

* * *

_Present_

I take out the diamond necklace from my pocket and look at it again. The diamond stones glisten from the light. I feel connected to Ally while holding this; I feel that it's something that can hold us together. Gazing at the words inscribed on the sides of the star, I reread the words to myself: _Don't Look Down, Better Together, Can't Do It Without You._

All of those titles are great songs, but I remember the true meanings behind them.

Don't Look Down: Always look on the bright side. Don't let something bad get to you, no matter how horrible it is because someone will be there to help you.

Better Together: That one person you care about deserves to be side by side with you every step of the journey and riding every second of the roller coaster because you and that person are just simply – better together.

Can't Do It Without You: Someone that you – once again – truly care about is always there for you, and you will always be able to count on them. There's no way that you and that someone could want to be away from each other.

I realize as I repeat those definitions in my head over and over again, that I kind of, sort of, possibly, maybe, could, should go back to Miami. I mean, what I basically explained to myself that my friendship and relationship with Ally is strong, and that we deserve to always be together. Okay, maybe not _always_, but you get what I mean by that. The point is, Ally is somewhere lost in Miami, or who knows where, and I should know where she should be. I can't just go on with my life not knowing if Ally is okay or not. Besides, Ally deserves to be on this world tour with me. We spent a whole month writing songs just to get where we are – or _were._ Even if it means having to cancel this whole trip, I definitely, positively, absolutely need to go back home. I need to find _my_ Ally. Because, there's no way I can make it without her.

Talking to Jimmy, I strongly say, "NO." That grabs his attention. He doesn't say anything; only listening. "We _need_ to back. I don't care if I leave everyone hanging with the tour. That doesn't matter to me. Ally matters to me. Without her, I wouldn't have become famous. Without her, I wouldn't have kept up with my career and fame. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten a record deal with you and Starr Records. Without her, I wouldn't have all these great gig opportunities to accept. Without her, I wouldn't be on a world tour. And without her…" I pause for a moment; thinking of what to tell Jimmy.

I whisper the last part. "Without Ally, _my Ally_, I would have never found love. I wouldn't even know what love is if Ally wasn't a part of my life."

Mr. Starr sighs. I can tell that he's thinking about everything that I've said. I patiently wait for his reaction; waiting for him to possibly unleash a bunch of angry and lecturing shouts. Then, he finally says to me, "You really love her, don't you?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I do. _I love Ally._" The words spoken aloud suddenly make me nervous. I always knew that I had started to feel that way towards Ally; especially since we started dating, or rather before we began. But, it was true. I love her.

"Well, Austin," the head of my record label then says. "Tell you what. I'll make arrangements for us to go back to Miami and make sure Ally's okay, and still continue to the tour afterwards. It's not a one hundred percent guarantee, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Jimmy," is all I can manage to say.

"Of course; every guy should be able to go after his girl. Besides, love can make you do _crazy_ things."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Tell me more about Austin," Talia tells me

I give my new friend a confused look. "Why?" After Talia gave me details on her life, I partially returned the favor by explaining what had happened in the last few months. It was simply a brief summary; not many details were spared.

Talia shrugs. "I don't know. Sometime I just like a good love story."

Almost instantly, I blush a light rosy pink. Oh, how my love life has been interesting. It pretty much started with my camp crush on Elliot, then Dallas, Ethan, and eventually a familiar blonde rock star. Austin's been definitely something. "Okay, sure," I say, nearly hesitating. "Why not?"

As I'm about to start with the day we met, the brunette interrupts. "Hey, if you don't want to say, you don't have to. I was just curious."

I'm a little shocked by what she says. To be honest, a part of me didn't want to share anything with Talia since I only just met her. On the other hand, I think it might only be fair for me to expand on my story since Talia did on hers.

So, I decide, "No, it's fine. I'll start with the day we met…"

I tell my brunette friend about how Austin stole my song, Double take, and how he became an overnight Internet sensation.

How we decided to form a partnership after working things out.

How we chose to remain friends after the incident with him reading my songbook.

How we – as part of Team Austin – went through personal struggles together.

How he got signed to Starr Records.

How he helped throw a partial going away party for my departure to MUNY.

How we went to New York so he could perform Times Square on New Year's Eve.

How he had helped me in overcoming my stage fright.

How we started to consider ourselves Team Austin & Ally.

How we managed to step up our careers and go on a world tour together.

How we eventually developed and realized our feelings for each other.

How we had our first kiss after going out for dinner in London.

How we became a couple and not let it get in the way of our careers.

How we had our own struggles in keeping up with our relationship.

How I unfortunately had to leave the tour and him in order to come home and see my father.

And how much I know what we probably miss each other.

"Wow," Talia says after I finish.

I nod. "Yeah."

"You know," she begins. "If you miss him so much, why don't you go back into Miami civilization? You'd be able to contact him that way." Okay, she has a point, but I wouldn't just leave her alone out here. Not when she lives by herself in the woods. Talia deserves to live a life with people around her.

"I could go back," I admit. "But, what about you?"

She sighs. "Like I've said before, I'm fine here."

"But Talia," I speak up. I'm not sure how far I can push her and not break her temper, but I need to try anyway. "You can't just live alone here your whole life. You should experience what it's like to be in high school, go off to college, get married, have kids! You should follow your dreams."

Talia takes another deep breath. "That's nice of you to say and all, Ally. But, I gave up on that kind of life ages ago. Why go back after everything I've been through?"

Thinking about what she mentions, a memory replays itself in my head.

* * *

"_I know you're mad," Austin said. "I didn't mean to steal your song. Then, I acted like a weasel. Not a cute, cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry." I saw sorrow in his eyes; pondering about how much meaning he put into those words. I almost step down the stairs, but I shake my head and turn away from him to go up the stairs. Though, he speaks up again, making me face in his direction again. "Who I am kidding? My dad always said music was a waste time. He said I had a bazillion to one chance of making it."_

_I'm shocked by what he said. "That's exactly what my dad said to me."_

_Austin's best friend, Dez, then randomly blurted out, "You know what my dad said to me? 'Dez, stop texting the dog!'"_

_The blonde ignored what his friend said and continued, "I guess my fifteen minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." Austin turns around and starts to walk out of the store._

_For a second, I'm relieved that he was going to leave, but not before realizing that his dream is the exact same as mine. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. I called out, "Austin, wait!" My words captured his attention. "I'll help you write one more song."_

_The news brightens up his face. "You will? Yes!"_

* * *

Everyone deserves a second chance.

It occurs to me that even though Talia's life at one point took a huge bump in the road, but there's a second chance at life. She can retry at having a normal and great teenage life before it's too late. Running away was a mistake in my opinion, but Talia can still live normally back in Miami. Sure, she lost her parents and probably her home, but that doesn't mean things won't get better. After Austin stole my song and we made up for it, everything started to turn bright for the two of us. I mean, look at where we are now. Our careers are pretty much in full swing, and since the world tour started, our fame has skyrocketed as well. Like Austin had his second chance, Talia should have hers at life too.

"Because all people can have a second chance at life," I finally answer her question. She widens her eyes, as I continue to explain. "Just because one bad thing happened to you, doesn't mean nothing will get better."

Licking her lips and nodding, she says, "Thanks, Ally. But, how can I show my face after all this?"

"I'll go back with you."

"You'd do that for me?" Talia asks.

I say, "Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance."

Standing up, we give each other a kind and friendly hug. Talia's a really nice girl; she should be able to have a life that's perfect for her.

"Well, at least give me a chance to think about this," the brunette tells me.

Understandingly, I add, "Take as much time as you need."

For a while after that, we expand more on our lives. I tell her about more of my songwriting and this amount of clubs I'm in. She tells me of how she can hunt in the wild with her bow and arrow, and shoot with extreme accuracy. And then, we eventually get to talking about normal teenage girl things. It turns out that before running away, Talia was pretty similar to me. We had the same sense of fashion style, and type of personality. Of course, part of that was kind of how I was before overcoming my stage fright months back. Though, like I have Austin, she has her own best guy friend named Jason. _Jason & Talia_: I can kind of see it. Actually, by the way she talks about him; I would find them a pretty cute couple. Unfortunately though, Jason had apparently moved away to New York for acting school. That's really weird because… Whoa.

Okay, talk about really weird coincidences. I mean, I had almost gone to New York myself…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The knocks on the door abruptly interrupt our current conversation about how many kids we wanted. Yeah, there's another thing we have in common. We both want three kids when we get older. How we got to talking about that part of the future, I don't even know.

"That's weird," Talia says. "Never had a knock on the door before." She stands up from her spot on the floor, and takes a step towards the door. "But, just in case…" Picking up a wooden bat for protection, Talia presses her ear to the surface of the door. After a few seconds, she swiftly opens it; no creaks heard.

At the entrance, there's a tall blonde standing there. He has a look of exhaustion and concern on his face, along with several specks of dirt on his face and leaves in his naturally messed up hair. But, it's not Talia's friend, Jason, it's _Austin._

How did he even get here? How did he find me? What about his tour? Did he run away from it? Or did Jimmy actually let him come back?

"A-Austin?" I stutter. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

Talia lets him into the small shack; knowing who he is.

"It's a… Long story," Austin explains. "Let me explain."

Well, this better be good.


End file.
